Indiana Jones and the Ark's Return
by Canyon
Summary: In the sequel to Indiana Jones and the Temple of the Phoenix… One such treasure was discovered by the adventuring archaeologist in 1936, but was taken from him by government officials and stored in a warehouse. Until now… ALL CHAPTERS ARE NOW AVAILABLE!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rome, Italy

Late 1931

The heat of the day was just beginning to subside and now darkness was falling and the two figures slowly began to creep towards the coliseum, as if they did not wish to be seen.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing", said a female voice. The accent was unmistakably from the Southern part of America.

"Trust me", said the man.

"Sorry Indy. It's just that…"

Indy stopped and looked at her.

"I trust you Indy. You know, ever since I hooked up with you, my life has gotten real interesting. Hell, even my parents love hearing about your adventures!"

Indy smiled.

"C'mon Louise. We're not far now."

She smiled back.

"I know."

They had originally met in New York and decided to meet up two days ago in Naples for a vacation. There, Marcus Brody had contacted Indy and had told him about a certain artefact that was still believed to be inside the coliseum; an artefact which Indy originally thought was no longer kept there. Indy had told Louise about the artefact and she had readily agreed to join him.

As they crept toward the entrance, the last of the light went out and as they entered the entrance to the coliseum, Louise looked around at her surroundings in awe.

"Wow", she whispered. "Oh Indy, it's great, isn't it?"

Indy nodded.

"Yes, it is."

He slowly crept forward and Louise was slightly confused.

"What now Indy?"

He pointed to a door.

"Through here."

She nodded.

They both stepped over to the door and pushed it aside Indy going first and Louise following him.

They walked through a narrow corridor and Indy led them further until they came to a room and entered. At the end of the room, there was a stone slab. Indy knelt down and began to pull at it and Louise helped him. Hidden inside was a wooden box and Indy pulled this out and smiled. Louise looked fascinated.

"What is it?" she asked.

Indy opened the box and inside was a very old looking scroll.

"What's that?"

He looked at her and smiled.

"A scroll. One I've been meaning to come back to collect for a very long time."

He told her about the time that he and one of his archaeology professors had originally found the scroll and at the time, they had to leave in a hurry and before they did, they hid the box here. At the time, Indy's archaeology professor was none other than Abner Ravenwood.

"Hmm, sounds like an interesting guy."

They heard the sound of distant footsteps and gunfire began to break out.

"Whose there?" yelled a male voice.

"Quick", yelled Indy.

Indy and Louise bolted out through the room as gunfire rained through the air.

"Well Jones", she yelled.

"My parents will love hearing about this one!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One week later  
On campus

It was a bright, sunny day and students went about their business in a casual unhurried way. Inside the one of the university classrooms, professor Indiana Jones was lecturing to a class full of students. The class was filled with an assortment of young men and women, well, mainly young women. The female students adored Professor Jones, many leaving him affectionately written perfumed notes with their assignments. Indy didn't quite understand what all the fuss was about. In his mind, he was an archaeology professor teaching class about history and archaeology, and he was more than bewildered when female students would approaching him, ask a question, start giggling and run off. His mentor, Marcus Brody, had told Indy to take it in his stride, and so he did and was always flattered when notes were left for him. On one side he was a dashing, rugged archaeological adventurer who lived a fantastically adventurous lifestyle in the field and on the other side he was a well-respected professor of archaeology, admired by colleagues and students alike.

The class had almost neared the end and the students listened with rapt attention as Dr. Jones lectured about Pompeii and Herculaneum.

"Pompeii was a bustling industrial centre, market town and harbour for the surrounding region. Herculaneum, on the other hand, was a popular resort for wealthy Romans. Many of the public buildings remain under the tufa, but the lifestyle of the inhabitants is reflected in the well-appointed villas, with marble and bronze statues, and fine furnishings and fittings. Its importance as a place of leisure and relaxation is witnessed by the papyrus library, where the rich, educated inhabitants could pass their time in scholarly pursuit."

He paused and scanned the class, noticed two girls at the back giggling and passing notes. He smiled and was about to continue when the bell rang.

"Okay. That's all for today. If you could hand your assignments in by next Wednesday. Thank you ladies and gentlemen."

The class filed out and a man stepped forward from the back of the class.

"Indy, welcome back. How was the trip?"

Indy smiled.

"It went very well, thanks."

He pulled out the scroll from a drawer and unwrapped it.

"You've got it. Wonderful! Now we'll be able to get to the bottom of this mystery."

They began to walk down the corridor and reached Indy's office.

"Well Indy. We'll meet later tonight. I'm going to get this scroll deciphered and then it can go on display. Well done Indy."

"Thank you. Well, I guess I'll see you later Marcus."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Oujda, Morrocco  
Late 1941

Indiana Jones blinked as a person's form entered his vision. It was dark and he was led on some kind of ground, but where?

"Are you all right?" asked a female voice.

He blinked again. His head hurt his throat felt dry and parched and he felt very much in need of some water.

"Yeah", replied Indy. "I think so."

Indy slowly got up and looked around, the fog in his brain beginning to clear.

The lady who was sat in the room crawled over to him.

"Indy, how are you feeling?"

Indy moved around the room and he began to feel dizzy and his head began to spin.

"I'll live. God, Selene. Where are we?"

"I'm not quite sure."

He glanced at her.

"Honey, are you all right. They haven't hurt you, have they?"

"No Indy. I'm fine."

Indy and Selene had travelled to Morocco in search of a very precious and beautiful ruby necklace. They had some leads and found the necklace in an old temple and after negotiating a way out of this rather dangerous temple, someone had followed them and grabbed the necklace from Selene and had hit Indy over the head, knocking him out. Now they were stuck here with no necklace, wherever here was. Indy looked around the room and could just make out some voices coming from above.

"Gotta find a way out", he muttered.

Indy began to search around the room and then he realised he was without his Webley and bullwhip.

"Great", he growled.

Then he noticed an opening in the ceiling; some kind of hatch. He began to push and pull and Selene helped him. As they pushed the hatch, a man who had been stood by the opening yelled out in pain as they had unintentionally hit him as they opened the hatch. Indy climbed up and helped Selene and the man looked surprised.

On the floor was Indy's gun and whip, and the man went to throw a punch at Indy, when the Archaeologist hit him squarely in the jaw and he fell to the floor, unconscious. As he landed something fell out of his pocked.

The necklace.

"We've got it!" gasped Indy, grabbing it.

Selene grabbed his gun and whip as gunfire broke out.

"Not for long", shouted Selene.

Indy put the necklace in the inside pocket of his jacket and grabbed Selene by the wrist.

"C'mon. Let's get outta here!"

"Okay", she yelled, following him.

As they ran, bullets zipped past them and Selene tripped over something and was just about to fall, when Indy pulled he out of the way, just in time to miss a bullet.

"That was bloody close!" she exclaimed.

Indy jumped down from the rooftop and Selene followed him. A few yards down the road, gunfire could still be heard. Indy ran over to a jeep and started it up just as Selene got in.

"Okay, that's definitely enough adventure for one trip", she shouted.

"You're tellin' me", he yelled back as the jeep shot off in a cloud of dust and smoke.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

New York  
Two week later  
On campus

The weather outside was the coldest yet. Blizzards and freezing cold rain poured down and, as students hurried about getting to their classes, desperately trying not to get wet.

Inside one of the classrooms, a class waited patiently for their professor to arrive.

The door opened and Professor Henry Jones Jr. (or Indiana as he preferred to be called) walked into the classroom wearing a dark green tweed suit and wire-rimmed glasses. He then walked over to the podium, hurriedly placed the books that he was holding onto the desk, grabbed a handkerchief out of the inside of his jacket pocket and sneezed.

"Excuse me", he apologised. "A slight cold. Good morning class."

"Good morning, Professor", replied some of the students as Indy sneezed again.

Indy opened a book and addressed the class who were made up of an assortment of young men and women, mainly women actually, who most of the time, sat, transfixed as Dr. Jones gave lectures on history and archaeology. It was no secret that the majority of young ladies in his class had a crush on him and some of them made no effort to hide it, due to the fact that he was left romantic love notes with some of their term papers which were handed in for grading. Indy was definitely used to this by now and it had always happened ever since he began teaching.

Indy sneezed loudly and the students looked on, sympathetically.

"Okay", he began, sounding bunged up. "Today, were going to talk about Delos, once a prosperous and cosmopolitan trading and commercial city. The commercial importance of Delos is witnessed by its harbour installations, no fewer than five agoras, and numerous other commercial buildings, developed by indigenous and foreign businessmen and entrepreneurs. Particularly impressive is the agora of the Italians. Not only is it the grandest building on the island, but it is probably also unique in the Greek world. It acted as a commercial and social centre and meeting place for the large Italian community, which established itself on the island. Construction was begun about 110 BC, but it was still not complete when the soldiers of Mithriades, king of Pontus, ravaged the island in 88 BC."

He paused a moment as several of the female students gazed admiringly in his direction.

A hand went up.

"Yes?"

"Dr. Jones, which other nationalities thrived on this island?" asked one of the young men.

"Well, there were Arthenians and other Greeks. As well as Egyptians and Phoenicians, traders from Palestine and a small Jewish community also populated the site."

Indy scanned the class, smiled and continued.

"The sanctuary to Apollo, adjoining the harbour, remained the heart of the town. Its monuments reflect the continued importance of the sanctuary and the interest of the Greeks in it throughout the island's history. The focal point of the sanctuary was the three temples to Apollo. The oldest and most venerable was the 'poros' temple, which was constructed in the sixth century. Athenian domination of the sanctuary is indicated by the Athenian temple which dated to approximately 420 BC. The third and largest of the temples was the so-called peripheral temple, began in 477 BC but not completed until the third century BC. The growing importance of the sanctuary attracted other monuments, buildings and dedications. However, it was from the third century BC onwards that the sanctuary was significantly embellished as a result of the interests of competing Hellenistic kings."

Another hand went up.

"Professor, is it true that Delos was captured and sacked during the first Mithridatic war?"

Indy nodded.

"Yes, that's right. This happened in 88 BC and then in 69 BC. Pirates under the command of Athenodorus, an ally of Mithradates, again attacked the island and sacked it despite the efforts of the Roman general Triarius to defend the city with a hastily erected wall. These disasters, together with the growing commercial competition of Italian towns such as Puteoil and the eventual refoundation of Corinth, strategically placed on the Isthmus of Corinth, ensured that Delos never recovered its commercial position. The population shrank, and all that remained was a small community primarily to service to service the sanctuary."

The bell rang and as the students got up to leave, Indy glanced over at the class and smiled.

"Okay. That's all for this morning. Please see my teaching assistant for the list of assigned reading on this subject."

As the students began to file out some stopped and one said:

"Thank you, professor. That was a very interesting lecture."

Indy smiled as a pretty co-ed smiled at him. "Fascinating lecture, Dr. Jones. Must come back again", she smiled as she left the room.

Marcus walked into the room and as the students left, he walked over to Indy and was about to say something, when Indy handed him the necklace.

"I believe this is for you", he said, his throat sounding rough.

He sneezed and Marcus, always being the fatherly figure to Indy, looked at him with concern.

"My goodness. Are you all right Indy? That sounds like a nasty cold you've got there."

Indy sneezed again, grabbing a tissue.

"I'll be okay. It's just a cold. Nothing to worry about, really."

"I see", said the Englishman.

A few minutes later, they were walking down the corridor to Indy's office and they arranged to meet up later at Indy's house.

Indy said goodbye to Marcus and walked into his office and was surprised to see some things left on his desk.

A box of tissues with a note 'Dr. Jones. Thought you'd need these.' Some various other things had been left, cough mixture etc. Indy smiled as he read the other notes.

"Well, they certainly know how to take care of their professor, don't they", said a female voice.

Indy turned round and Irene was stood there with a smile on her face. Indy was about to reply, when there was a knock at the door and Indy opened it.

It was Stella, one of Indy's students.

"Oh hi, Dr. Jones. I wasn't sure whether you'd be in or not", she said, stepping closer to him.

"Here's my essay. I'm sorry it's late."

She looked concerned.

"Hey, are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm fine", said Indy sneezing into a tissue. He grinned.

"Well, sort of."

"No offence, Dr. Jones. Maybe you should go home and rest."

She resisted the urge to caress his forehead. He was even better looking up close and she couldn't help but notice how nice his hazel eyes were.

Indy smiled.

"That's kind of you, but really, I'll be okay."

Stella turned to leave.

"Okay. And Dr. Jones?"

"Yes?"

"Just take care of yourself."

"I will", said Indy, smiling and closed the door.

"It must be so nice to have so many young women take an interest in your welfare, Dr. Jones."

Indy turned to Irene and was about to say something when the telephone rang and Irene answered it. Indy glanced out through the window.

"Dr. Jones", said Irene, in a distraught voice. "It's Mr Brody. He's collapsed and has been taken to the local hospital."

Indy had just arrived at the hospital, made his way through the entrance and after a few moments found the ward that Marcus was staying in. Henry was sat outside, waiting and stood up when he saw Indy approaching.

"Dad, I came as soon as I heard."

"That's all right, son. Selene is around here somewhere", he said as both men sat down.

Selene had first met Indy in China last year, when he had been searching for two Sankara stones and they'd been dating ever since. She was a nurse and had now settled in the States and managed to secure a post at the hospital.

A doctor came over to Indy and Henry and they stood up.

"How is he", Henry asked, concern written all over his face.

"Not too bad at the moment. Oh, please don't worry. It's not serious. It seems that Mr Brody has been overworking himself."

Indy and Henry sighed, relieved.

"When can we see him?" asked Indy.

"Oh, right away. I'd like him to stay in at least overnight for observation."

"I think it's time Marcus had a holiday", said Henry to Indy. "And that's exactly what I'm going to suggest."

Selene walked over to them.

"Ah, nurse Rogers. I believe you know these gentlemen. If you would be so kind..."

"Of course doctor. I'll show them in."

"Thank you."

The doctor left them with Selene and Henry opened the door and walked in.

"Indy. How have you been?" she asked.

"I've been…" he sneezed loudly into a tissue.

"Oh, I see. You've got a cold".

Selene put a hand to Indy's forehead.

"I'm afraid were still trying to find a cure for that", she said, smiling.

Indy sneezed again.

"I thought you'd say that", he said entering the room.

Marcus was awake and Henry and were talking.

"Marcus". Indy walked over to him and clasped a hand on Brody's shoulder.

"Irene told me what happened."

"Indy, Henry. It's all right. The doctor said all I need is some rest. I'll probably take a week off when I've got time…"

"Marcus!" began Indy, "you need a vacation."

Brody was just about to protest, when Henry spoke up.

"Indiana is right. You need a proper break, Marcus."

Marcus sighed.

"Oh, all right. I suppose you both have a point."

Selene came into the room and Indy smiled.

"It's really nice to see you in your working clothes. You look great", he told her.

"And yourself, Dr. Jones. You look very smart."

Henry rolled his eyes. Good grief!

Indy grinned.

"Thanks."

"Gentlemen. I'm sorry", she began. "Marcus needs his rest."

Indy nodded.

"Of course", said Henry.

They were just about to leave, when Marcus stopped them.

"If I may, I would really like to speak with Indy."

"All right", she said, as Henry said goodbye and left.

Selene followed and closed the door behind her.

"Indy, you know what this is about, don't you?"

"Yeah, it's about a certain artefact. An artefact that I'm not going to go searching for again."

"But Indy…"

"We talked about this, Marcus. Do you remember what happened last time? I went to Egypt and nearly got myself killed on more than one occasion. I managed to get the Ark away from the Nazi's and when I did finally get it back from them, it was confiscated by, those, those people from the government."

"Indy. I understand perfectly, but please bear in mind that the circumstances would be quite different this time, and..."

"But Marcus..."

"Indy, please hear me out."

Indy sighed.

"Okay."

"Do you remember some years ago when I came over to your house and told you that the Ark was different to all the other artefacts you'd gone after."

Indy massaged his eyelids and sat down.

"Yeah, I remember."

"Well, I meant it. You see, Indy. It's not just an artefact. It's much more than that. You know as well as I do just how dangerous it is and especially now that we are at war."

"Marcus look, the thing is, I once had the Ark but unfortunately due to circumstances beyond my control, it was taken from me and I really don't think that…"

"Indiana."

Marcus' tone was very serious.

"We are at war and Nazism is rife. Suppose that the Ark of the Covenant falls into the wrong hands. I can only imagine what it would be like. Now, I know very well what you went through to get it the first time. Marion told me all about it, and believe me Indy, I was just as frustrated as you were when it was confiscated. But Indy, a chance has come up to find the Ark, a second chance if you like. And just think, what this would do for your career. To have it displayed in the museum would be wonderful."

Indy thought a moment.

"You may have a point, but..."

"What?"

"Well yes, I suppose in theory I could find it, get it and bring it back to the States, but if it's confiscated again… dammit Marcus, I don't know..."

Marcus put a hand on Indy's shoulder.

"Indy. I know you are more than capable of going after it and I have every faith in your abilities. And I am quite sure that I can guarantee to you that it will not be confiscated by anyone, government or not."

"You're sure?"

"Yes."

Indy stood up.

"Why don't you go home and think about it", suggested Marcus.

"Okay, I'll do that. And Marcus..."

"Yes Indy?

"Book yourself a vacation and soon, okay?"

"I will. And Indy, if you decide not to go after it, please make sure you book a holiday for yourself as well, as I recall following your last adventure as I remember you only took a week off and I think you need a proper holiday."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Get some rest, Marcus."

Indy opened the door, closed it behind him and proceeded down the hallway and out of the building. Selene saw him leave.

_I have to tell him tonight, _she thought sadly.

Later that evening

Indy's house

Indy was in the living room, glancing over at various artefacts and books. Freezing rain poured down outside and a high wind blew about violently. Despite the fact that Indy was inside in warm surroundings, his cold didn't seem to be getting any better. He felt slightly feverish and put this down to lack of sleep and the cold weather.

The telephone rang and Indy answered it.

"Hello."

"Hi Indy", said a familiar voice.

"Hello Marion."

"How are you Jones?"

"I'm fine", said Indy, sneezing loudly.

"Got a cold?"

"Yeah."

"Ah, you sound real bunged up."

"So Marion, how are things going at the newspaper?"

"Just great. So, Jones, is it true?"

"What?"

"You know what I'm talking about. The Ark, of course. Has it really been stolen?"

Indy laughed.

"What's this? After a scoop for your paper?"

"Yeah, You could say that. What I want to know is, are you going to need some company on your trip?"

"What trip?"

"Well, you're goin' after it, aren't you?"

"Well, I…"

"Indy c'mon. I think you should go after it. You'll get it, I know you will."

"Thanks Marion, but I don't know. I…"

He sneezed again.

"For crying out loud, Jones. You did it once and you can damn well do it again. Besides. From the sound of things, some hot weather will do you some good."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well, if you'd like some company, it's just the scoop I'm looking for."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm Assistant Editor now, so I can pick and choose my assignments, and it just so happens that I've chosen to join a world-famous Archaeologist who's notorious for getting himself into all kinds of trouble."

Indy smiled.

"I get the idea. I'll let you know what I decide to do."

"Thanks Indy. Speak to you soon."

Later that evening after dinner, Indy was sat down reading when he heard a knock at the door.

It was Selene.

"Selene, come in. I've gotta tell you something. I..."

"Indy. I really have to talk with you."

She stepped into the house and he closed the door and she followed him into the living room.

"Drink?" he asked.

"No thanks."

"Indy. I'm really sorry. I've been thinking about things for a while now, and, well", she swallowed. "I guess what I'm trying to say to you is that I think that I want a break from the relationship."

Indy sighed, took off his glasses and massaged his temples.

"I see."

"Indy, I'm not breaking up with you as such, it's just I..."

"Just what?"

He was upset and confused.

"Dammit, Jones. Do you have any idea what it's like dating someone who..."

"Who's what?" He shot her a glance. "Ah, I get it. My life's too dangerous for you, huh?"

"It's not that..."

"Then what is it?" he snapped.

"It hurts. I really like you Indy, very much. You're a wonderful man, you're really very sweet and…"

"Oh please, save the flattery!"

"Honey, I..."

Indy looked at her.

"I would appreciate if you didn't call me that right now."

Tears began to well up in Selene's eyes.

"Indy. I didn't want it to be this way..."

"So, when were you going to tell me, cos, what I want to know is, why didn't you say something earlier?"

"I tried, but it never seemed like the right time. I'm really sorry."

She went to leave.

"I really hope that you get the Ark, Indy", she whispered.

Indy spun on his heels.

"How do you know about that?"

"Marcus told me."

Selene left the house and the closed the door behind her.

_Great,_ thought Indy as he knocked back the rest of his drink. Well, t_hings were going fine but now Marcus gets sick, he wants me to get the Ark and my girlfriend has just broken up with me. Wonderful! _

He slumped down on the settee, depressed.

A knock at the door.

Indy glanced up at the clock.

10.37 pm

Who could it be at this hour?

Indy got up, answered the door and was very surprised to see Henry stood there with a big grin on his face, holding a newspaper.

"My boy, I just heard. It's fantastic."

"Dad, what is it?"

"Look son, it's in the paper", he said as Indy shut the door.

Indy put on his glasses and read.

_Ancient relic stolen – noted scholar to be involved in the search. _

"Ah, for cryin' out loud", exclaimed Indy.

Then he thought a moment.

"Marion. I'll kill her..."

"Now son. I don't think..."

"I'll bet she's behind this one."

Indy slumped down onto the settee.

"Indiana, what is it?"

Indy looked up at him.

"Dad, Selene's just called off the relationship."

Henry couldn't believe it. He sat down next to Indy and put a consoling hand on his shoulder.

"Son, I'm sorry."

"She said it's probably only temporary. I don't get it dad. I thought that everything was going fine. I just..."

"Indiana, perhaps a break is needed for the both of you. It may be a good thing as it could make your relationship stronger. Remember when you were a boy and I used to go away on various different trips?"

"Yeah. When you came back, mom was always real glad to see you."

"That's right", smiled Henry.

Indy stood up.

"Dad, I've made up my mind. I'm going after the Ark. Maybe Marcus is right. If it does get into the wrong hands…"

Henry stood up, and put a hand on Indy's shoulder.

"Son, I know you'll get it. I have every faith in you."

Indy smiled.

"Thanks dad."

Henry pulled his son into a hug.

"Ah, but it looks like I'll have to wait a bit longer for those grandchildren", he chuckled.

"Dad!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Two days later  
Cairo, Egypt

Indy and Marion arrived in Cairo. After they had landed and collected their luggage from the terminal, they had found a taxi and they were now on their way to Sallah's house. The day after Indy decided that he was in fact going after the Ark, he called Marion to ask if she was still interested in joining him and she jumped at the chance. Marcus had told Indy that the Ark had last been sighted not far from Cairo in Egypt and so Indy had called Sallah and they arranged to meet at the Egyptian's house.

Marion fanned herself and blew cold air onto her face.

Marion was dressed in a white summer dress and Indy was dressed in khaki pants and shirt. He also wore his usual leather jacket and fedora and as always, a Webley and bullwhip hung by his side.

"Hot enough for you?" asked Indy.

"What do you think, Jones?"

"I'd say yes."

"It was a rhetorical question."

The taxi driver stopped and they got out, unloaded their luggage and paid the driver. They walked down the road and a few moments later came to Sallah's house and began to climb the stairs.

"It's been a while since I was here", panted Marion as they reached the top.

"I was only here a few months ago", said Indy, as he knocked on the door.

A familiar face came to the door and smiled.

"Fayah."

"Indy, how wonderful to see you again!"

"I believe you know Marion", he said.

"Marion, it has been a long time", said Fayah, embracing her in a gentle hug.

"How are you Marion?" she asked. "How have you been?"

"Just fine Fayah", smiled Marion. "It's great to see you again. I hope you're well."

"Indy!" bellowed a familiar voice.

Sallah stepped forward and hugged Indy fiercely.

"Hey, Sallah. I only saw you a few months ago, remember?"

"I know my friend, but it is always a pleasure to see you Indy."

Sallah grinned at Marion.

"And how are you?" he asked.

"Sallah, I'm fine. It's great to see you and Fayah again."

"Please, my friends. Come in."

He ushered them into the house and Sallah's children came down into the living room and greeted them.

"Some of them have really grown", said Marion.

"Yes", said Sallah, proudly. "And some are now going off to work."

"That's great."

Indy removed his hat, jacket and weapons and placed these on a chair and he followed the others out into the courtyard and as they walked into the courtyard, they looked across the vast city of Cairo.

"Wow", began Marion. "It's just as I remembered it, absolutely beautiful."

Fayah brought out some drinks and everyone helped themselves. Indy also glanced out at the city and smiled. He loved Cairo and always felt at home when he visited Sallah.

As Indy looked out at the city savouring the cold drink, he tried desperately not to think about Selene, but couldn't get her out of his mind. Marion glanced over at Indy and she noticed that he looked upset about something and she wondered what was on his mind. Indy caught her looking over at him and he glanced away.

_Guess I'd better tell them,_ he thought grimly.

Everyone sat down.

"So Indy", began Sallah. "How is Selene?"

Indy sighed. _Great. _

"Well, the thing is, we, well she…"

"I am sorry, my friend. It is obviously a sensitive subject right now and I didn't mean to..."

Indy held up a hand.

"No, its okay. She temporarily called it off."

Sallah, Fayah and Marion looked at Indy with upset and concern.

"Well, the thing is… look, I'll get straight to the point. There have been a couple of times when she genuinely thought that I had died. She feels that my life is, ah, too dangerous."

"Dangerous?" quipped Marion.

Indy nodded.

"It's not dangerous", she said. "That's an understatement, Jones."

She sighed.

"Look Indy. Yes we all know that you're career involves some of the most dangerous situations ever, but at the end of the day, booby traps, bad guys, Nazi's, whatever, we all know it comes with the territory. It's just my opinion but, well, if she wants to be with you, she's gonna have to come round to accepting that, yes, sometimes you're life is sometimes full of danger and adventure."

"Marion is right", said Fayah, glancing at Indy. "I am thinking that you did the right thing by coming here. You will see. Things will work out just fine for the both of you."

"I sure hope so", said Indy. "Cos' all I wanna do right now is find the Ark and get it back to the museum."

"And I will give you any help that you require in order to do that", said Sallah.

"You're help is more than appreciated", smiled Indy.

Selene Rogers, was sat on the bed in her room at Miss Pook's Boarding House for Young Ladies. She had been crying for some time now and all she could think was: _What have I done?_ Every time she closed her eyes, all she could see was the look on Indy's face when she had told him that she wanted a break from the relationship.

Selene heard a noise and then realised that it was the sound of someone knocked softly on her door.

"Come in", she sobbed.

Lisa, one of her friends entered and rushed over to her when she saw her crying.

"Selene, honey. What's the matter?" she said, as she looked at her friend with concern.

"It's Indy."

"Oh no, he hasn't broken up with you, has he?"

"No. I've broken up with him", she cried.

"But why?"

At that moment, Anna and Rebecca came in and joined them.

"You've broken up with him?" asked Rebecca. "But why? He's simply charming, or maybe…"

"No", sobbed Selene. It's not his fault…"

"But..."

"Well, the thing is. When Indy is out in the field, there are times when he…"

"I knew it!" exclaimed Anna.

"Knew what?" Selene was confused.

"So those rumours are true. I've heard that he goes out and has fantastic adventures in exotic countries. Oh, how wonderful!" she sighed.

"So, that's where you're been going", said Rebecca. "Ooh Selene, he's a wonderful man. You don't know how lucky you are!"

Selene looked up, her face red from crying.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. I didn't mean…"

"It's all right", she said quietly.

"Selene", said Lisa. "Find him. Go to him. Tell him… Never mind, just do it!"

Selene leapt off of the bed, grabbed her purse, and hurried downstairs. There, she ran out of the building and drove her car to the university. She got out and entered the building, her stomach doing somersaults.

_If he's teaching class I can find him. I've got to tell him how I feel. I think I've made a very big mistake… _

A familiar figure walked over to her.

It was Brody.

"Selene. How are you?" he asked in a quite voice.

"Marcus. I really need to speak with Indy", she told him. "Do you know where I can find him?"

"Selene, I'm sorry. Indy left for Egypt with Marion two days ago."

_Oh no. _

"Are you all right Selene?"

"I'll be okay."

She felt sick.

"So I take it he's gone to find the Ark of the Covenant", she asked in a hushed tone.

"Yes, that's right."

Marcus looked at her, his face full of concern.

"Selene, you'll see. I'm sure that everything will work out just fine."

"Do you know how long he'll be gone?"

"It's hard to say really. We know that the Ark is near Cairo and now it's just a case of Indy finding it and bringing it home. And Selene, please don't worry yourself. Indy has got help from Sallah and Marion."

She nodded.

"Marcus. Will you be going on holiday?" she asked.

"Not yet, my dear, but if I'm still here when Indy gets back, I'll let you know as soon as he returns."

Selene Smiled. "Thank you Marcus."

"Oh, that's quite all right."

Fayah and Marion had excused themselves to leave Sallah and Indy to discuss the Ark.

"Indy, I must tell you. There is someone else who is also looking for the Ark", Sallah said.

Indy smiled. "Isn't there always?"

"His name is Rodriguez and he is Mexican. He likes to think of himself as an Archaeologist, but Indy, I have a very bad feeling about him. Also Mr Brody believes that someone who was working at the warehouse where it was stolen from knows Rodriguez, and that is how he knows about it."

"And the Nazi's?"

"I am not sure if they are aware of the Ark's whereabouts which is why we are limited on time."

Indy coughed loudly. He wasn't feeling too good.

"Are you all right my friend?" asked Sallah, concerned.

"I'll be okay. It's just a cold. Should disappear soon."

"I would not be too sure about that, Indy. Despite the hot weather, bugs and influenza are rife in my country."

Indy nodded and yawned.

Sallah looked at his friend with deep liking.

"But now my friend, you must sleep. You look exhausted."

"I'm fine", said Indy, sneezing.

"As I was just telling you, you can never be too careful."

Indy and Sallah walked into the house and they wished each other goodnight.

Indy went to the guest bedroom and turned on the lamp. He sat down on the bed and began to unbutton his shirt, then there was a knock at the door. He answered it. It was Marion, and she was dressed in a white nightdress.

"Hi. Indy, you don't look too good. You okay?" she asked, putting a hand to his forehead.

"I think you've got a slight temperature. Maybe you need to see a doctor…"

"No Marion. It's just a slight head cold", he said sneezing.

"See."

"C'mon Jones. Time for you to rest."

He sighed and nodded.

"Okay."

Indy went to walk over to the bathroom, when Marion asked: "Where you goin'?"

"To get changed of course."

"Jones, I didn't realise how shy you were. C'mon, it's nothing I haven't seen before", she teased.

"Marion! Were friends now. It's different this time."

"I know they are", she said, sitting on a chair.

A few minutes later, Indy emerged from the bathroom wearing pyjama bottoms and he climbed into bed.

Marion looked at him and he was momentarily confused.

"What?" he asked.

"This is strange. You. Me. Back in Egypt", she mused.

"Yeah, I guess so. I'm glad that you came with me, though. I guess it is a bit like old times. But Marion, I will warn you. I get the feeling that it's not gonna be easy."

"I know", she told him.

Marion put a hand to his forehead. "Get some rest." Marion then turned out the light.

"Y'know. Despite the fact that things have changed between us, you're still cute Jones!"

Indy was incredulous. "Marion!"

She closed the door and he could hear her laughter as she walked down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning, Indy woke up and lay in bed thinking about Selene. He couldn't help but wonder if it was something that he did wrong.

_Ah, maybe she's right. Maybe my life is too adventurous. Surely she doesn't want me to give it up._

He got up, showered and changed and went to the veranda where Sallah, Fayah and Marion were eating breakfast.

"How are you feeling, Indy", asked Marion.

"Not great", he croaked.

"Maybe we should call a..."

"No way Marion. I'll be fine. It's just a…"

He sneezed loudly into a tissue as Fayah poured him some coffee.

"Thanks," said Indy sitting down.

"So Sallah. What's the plan?" he asked in stuffy voice.

"Plan? Indy, I thought that you would have come up with one by now, my friend."

Indy smiled.

"All right", began Sallah. "I have been given a lead. I have heard that the Ark is in a place called Gezira. The plan is to get it at first light tomorrow morning."

"Why tomorrow?"

"Because that is when Rodriguez is planning to take it, possibly sell it."

"Sell it? Oh great", he muttered. " Sallah, how far away is Gezira?"

"Not far. It is an island located here in Cairo."

"Good."

"Until then, I would very much like to visit an old friend of mine who may have some more information."

Indy nodded.

That afternoon, Sallah took Indy and Marion to Zaumulik's house. Zaumulik was a short man of small stature who greeted the visitor's in a very friendly manner.

"It is great to have the eminent Dr. Jones here in my house."

Indy smiled.

"That's very kind. Thank you."

"Sallah, it is also wonderful to have you here. And who is this pretty lady?"

"This is Marion, a good friend of ours", said Sallah.

Zaumulik kissed the back of Marion's hand.

"Enchanted."

Marion smiled.

"Thank you."

"Please sit", he said as he offered round hibiscus tea round to them.

"Now, I understand that you are interested in the Ark of the Covenant."

"That's right", said Indy, coughing. "Please excuse me."

"That is all right. I understand that you are not feeling very well at the moment. Now, from what Sallah tells me, you once had the Ark in your possession, but it was taken away from you."

Indy nodded.

"Well, my friend. I will do everything in my power to help you to get it. Any friend of Sallah's is a friend of mine."

"Thanks", said Indy. "Any help would be very much appreciated."

"It is done. Now, there is something I need to warn you about."

"Yes?"

"I am afraid that there is a possibility that the Nazi's have found out about the Ark."

"Great", muttered Indy.

"From what I have heard, only a few know. But there is one particular person who has an interest. His name is Heinrich

and he has been interested in the Ark for some time."

"I see."

"Sallah tells me that there is also another who is looking for the Ark."

"Yeah. Someone called Rodriguez. Do you know anything about him?"

"His is an Archaeologist. He has the training and experience but lately he has been finding artefact simply just to sell them to the highest bidder, which has now given him the reputation of being something of a grave robber."

"Do you have any more news?" asked Sallah.

"I am afraid not, Sallah. But as soon as I do I will of course let you know."

They left Zaumulik's house and returned to Sallah's. They entered the house and sat out on the veranda. Indy began to cough. He did not sound well.

"Hey, Indy. Are you okay?" asked Marion.

"I'll live", he replied.

She put a hand to his forehead.

"Hmm, you're hot."

He looked at her.

"Women! You're as bad as Selene…" His voice trailed off.

Sallah glanced over at him and Indy sighed.

"You sure you're okay Jones?" she asked.

Indy looked at her.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry about me I'll be fine Marion."

After a wonderful dinner prepared by Fayah, Sallah asked Indy and Marion if they wished to go out with him and Fayah to a local tavern for a drink.

"My friends, I am more than aware that we are going after the Ark tomorrow, but I promise that it will not be too late."

"In that case I think we'll accept. What do you say Marion?" asked Indy.

"C'mon Jones. Have you ever known me to refuse a drink?"

Later that evening, Indy was still feeling rough and Fayah offered him some painkillers and these helped slightly. Indy found some in the bathroom cabinet, took these and then he got ready to join the others. Sallah and Fayah took Indy and Marion to a local tavern. The place was quite busy and the atmosphere was both warm and friendly. They found a table and sat down. Indy was not feeling too good and seemed to have a slightly temperature. He coughed loudly and the others looked concerned about their friend.

"Are you not well?" asked Fayah.

"Ah, it's this cold", said Indy. "I can't seem to shake it off. I appreciate your concern, though."

Fayah felt Indy's forehead with the back of her hand.

Sallah smiled.

"Oh Fayah. Do not fuss. I am sure that Indy will be fine."

Indy coughed some more and sipped some of his drink, which seemed to ease it slightly.

"I'll be fine Fayah", smiled Indy.

"So Marion", began Sallah. "What have you been doing with yourself these past few years?"

"Well, since I last saw you, I've been working for a newspaper and now I'm Assistant Editor."

Sallah grinned broadly.

"Marion. That is great. So am I taking it that when a certain artefact is put into Mr Brody's museum, you will write an article about it."

"Yeah, that's the idea."

Indy looked between them.

"That is, I hope this time it won't be taken away from me."

"Indy, you are going to find it and were going to help you", said Sallah. "And then, well my friend. At last, you will be able to see it displayed in the museum", he chuckled.

Marion smiled.

"Just think, Jones. Sallah's right. This is what you've always dreamed of."

Unbeknownst to them, a woman had been watching their table and stared over at Indy, admiring the stranger's handsome face and hazel eyes.

A while later, Sallah and Fayah excused themselves, and returned to the house, leaving Indy and Marion reminiscing about old times. Then began a heated debate about a whole manner of subjects and Indy had told Sallah that he and Marion would return to the house later.

"C'mon Marion. We've got an early start tomorrow."

Indy shook his head. The alcohol seemed to be affecting him and he was beginning to feel slightly dizzy.

Back at his house, Sallah had begun to develop a slight headache and searched for some painkillers in the bathroom cabinet. He noticed that some were missing and glanced down at the bin where he saw an empty box. He moved closer to it to get a better look and picked up the empty box. Then a thought struck him just as Fayah came in and she noticed that Sallah looked fraught with worry.

"My dear. What is it?" she asked.

"It's about the tablets that Indy took" he said handing the empty box to her. "I am afraid that he has taken the strongest ones."

Sallah looked at the back of the box and his eyes widened. They were extra strong painkillers.

Indy knocked back the rest of his drink and the room seemed different, the conversations seemed almost sharper to him now.

"Jones?" asked Marion. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah, I'm listenin'" he slurred.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, well, no dammit, I'm not. Marion. It's Selene. She…" he sighed. "Look, its over. She's gonna break up with me permanently."

"Hey Indy, you don't know that."

"She's going to do it. She can't handle my adventurous lifestyle."

Indy took a swig of his next drink.

"Marion, I…"

Something didn't see quite right. Marion felt slightly tipsy herself but Indy didn't seem, well, she had seen him drunk before, and he wasn't normally like this.

Suddenly, a woman came over. She was Egyptian and in her mid-thirties and dressed in blue pantaloons and a matching top. She eyed Indy admiringly and smiled at the Archaeologist.

"You with him?" she asked.

"Who wants to know?" asked Marion.

"Me. My name is Selema. But more importantly", she said, pointing to Indy, "Who is he?"

Indy looked up groggily. He did not feel so good.

"My name's Indiana Jones", he said slurring his words.

"You're kidding", said Selema, sitting next to him.

"You are very well known in these parts, professor."

She moved closer and went to kiss him but Marion was ready and pushed her back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"So, it is true."

"What is?" asked Marion and Indy together.

Indy was feeling really sleepy now and his head slumped down onto the table. He didn't remember any more as he blacked out.

"Gee, they weren't kidding. He's very handsome."

Sallah ran into the bar and was horrified to see Indy slumped over the table. He strode over to Marion, a genuine look of concern on his face.

"Sallah. Am I glad to see you."

"Can I help?" asked Selema.

"We're fine thanks", replied Marion.

Sallah picked Indy up and placed him over his shoulder, walking out of the bar and Marion followed. A few minutes later they reached Sallah's house.

"How did you know?" asked Marion.

"Indy took the wrong painkillers. The ones that he took are very strong and cause drowsiness and are not supposed to be taken with alcohol."

"Oh great. Is he gonna be okay?"

"I would think so. He will need to sleep it off, though."

Sallah took Indy to the guest bedroom and Marion changed him into a nightshirt and Sallah helped her put him to bed. Marion stayed with Indy for a while in case he woke up and when he seemed to be comfortably asleep, she went to bed herself.

Indy was sat with Selene in front of a roaring log fire. He ran a hand through her long, red curly hair and she smiled. Selene Rogers took a sip of her wine and smiled at Indy.

They were sat together on a large settee in a log cabin. Snow and blizzards whipped about outside and here they were inside and safe from the storm, covered with a warm blanket and sat in front of the fire.

"How are you darling?" she asked.

"Selene, I'm fine honey. Just real glad that everything's okay between us."

Selene smiled.

"Oh Indy. I'm so glad that you're back and it's great that you found the Ark."

She turned and smiled at Indy.

"Honey, I…"

Sallah shook Indy awake.

"Indy, my friend. We must leave very soon. We have to find the Ark."

"Huh?" said Indy groggily as he slowly opened his eyes. His head ached and he tried to shake the cobwebs from his brain, then the door opened and Marion came in, dressed and ready. She smiled and walked over to him.

"How are you feeling, Jones?"

"I'm okay", he lied.

In fact, he felt extremely unwell. His head was hurting and his muscles ached but he decided not to mention this to Marion or Sallah, as they were worried about him as it was and he didn't want to worry them even more.

Sallah and Marion left him to get ready and a while later, after he was dressed and ready, he joined Marion on the veranda. It was dark and some nightlights were lit, giving off a pleasant glow.

Marion walked over to him, a look of concern on her face.

"Hey, are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded.

"Marion, what happened last night? The last thing I remember is some woman coming over to us and then I woke up here in bed."

"Indy, you know those painkillers you took. Well, it turns out you took the wrong ones."

"What do you mean?"

"You only went and took the strongest ones, didn't you. They cause drowsiness, and of course you had a few drinks as well..."

"No wonder I blacked out. I'm real sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. Sallah came over and carried you back to the house."

Sallah came over to them.

"Indy, how are you feeling?"

"I've felt better, thanks. Marion told me about last night. I'm really sorry..."

"It is not a problem. Just as long as you are all right. Now, are you both ready?" he asked.

Indy nodded and coughed.

"That is, my friend, if you are able to."

Indy waved a hand.

"I'll be fine. Let's go."

Half an hour later of driving through the desert, Sallah stopped his jeep at an airfield and everyone got out.

"I hope you can fly, Jones", joked Marion. "I don't think that Sallah can and I sure as hell can't, and from what I hear of your aeroplane skills, you can fly the damn thing but just can't land it."

He shot her a look.

"Yeah I, um, have my moments."

"You sure do."

"Do not worry, my friends", beamed Sallah, as they followed him. "Our friend will be flying."

The came to a hangar type building and walked inside. Almost immediately, a man came over. He was in his early thirties and Egyptian.

"Sallah", exclaimed the man, hugging him. "How are you?"

"I am fine. These are my friends, Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood."

The man nodded and smiled.

"My friends, this is Kafusa."

Kafusa smiled.

"We'd better leave now if we are to make it", he told them.

The others nodded and followed him to a small four-seater plane. They got in and Kafusa started up the engines.

A while later, they were airborne and half an hour later Kafusa landed the plane on a small landing strip. They got out of the plane and Kafusa agreed to meet them at the plane.

"Follow me", said Sallah.

They walked for a few minutes and a while later they came to small temple. Sallah and Indy pushed open the doors and the three of them walked inside, with Marion following. The temple was decorated with columns and pillars and the walls were covered with hieroglyphics. Lit torches lined the walls providing light for the three of them. Sallah led Indy and Marion further into the temple, to a smaller room. The Egyptian walked to the far end of the room and moved his hand across the wall with his hand. He stopped at a point and began to push. Indy and Marion helped him.

The door flung open and Indy gasped at what he saw. Stood in an adjoining further room was a wooden crate. The same crate that he had last seen five years ago. The object that he'd perused halfway across the globe. The Ark of the Covenant.

"Is this really it?" asked Marion, a smile spreading across her face.

"Yes", smiled Indy.

He was ecstatic.

The three of them moved closer to the crate and Indy ran his hand over the box. He looked up at the others.

"We'd better get moving", he said.

Some shouting could be heard and they paused, but the noise seemed to be going away from them so they continued on. Indy and Sallah lifted the crate as Marion guided them. It was heavy and they moved slowly and began to carry it into the adjoining room and into the main hall. They carried it out of the temple and Indy had an uneasy feeling that he was being watched. Just then, he heard someone shout in German and a Nazi jumped out of the darkness and attacked Sallah. The Ark slipped from his grasp and landed on the sandy floor with a thud.

"No", yelled Indy, flying at the man and knocking him out cold.

Another Nazi flew at Indy, hitting him in the stomach, hard. Marion yelled. She stormed over to the Nazi but he pushed her and she fell to the ground. Several Nazi's appeared from the darkness and a man stepped out from the crowd. He was also wearing a Nazi uniform and was tall and well built.

"Vos is das?" he shouted, striding over to Indy.

"Ah, Dr. Jones."

Indy stared at him.

"Don't tell me. Heinrich?"

"Ja. That is correct."

Heinrich glanced at the crate and Marion got up. She ran over to the German and slapped him hard across the face. Indy and Sallah were impressed. Heinrich went to hit her back and Indy pushed her aside just in time, but Heinrich's fist was already in motion and he hit Indy in the jaw. Marion yelled and Indy glared at Heinrich. Two Nazi's grabbed Sallah and he cursed them as two more grabbed Marion.

"Get your hands off of me", she yelled.

Indy was about to fly at Heinrich when two Nazi's grabbed him and pinned his arms behind his back. Heinrich hit Indy in the face again. Indy tried to stand, but somehow he couldn't seem to find the strength. He felt as if he were almost burning up.

"No!" yelled Marion, as a cloth was placed over her face and she fell on the floor like a rag doll.

"Marion", slurred Indy.

Sallah was hit over the head with the butt of a rifle and he slumped down onto the floor, unconscious. A cloth was pressed to Indy's face and he began to lose consciousness and blacked out.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Indy could feel cold air circle around him and tried to open his eyes, even though it seemed like a great effort. As he gradually opened them and thought he was seeing things. He saw an aeroplane wing, then he realised, it was a wing from Kafusa's plane and then he saw from his surroundings that he was in fact tied to the left wing of the plane. Then he realised something else.

His hat. It was gone.

_Great. That's the least of my problems, _he thought.

He tried to concentrate on breaking free and this proved difficult due to his awkward position and matters were not helped as his head throbbed and ached.

Moments passed and one of the ropes came free and he gradually undid the others. _Good job these guys aren't too good at tying ropes, _he thought.

He hung onto the side of the wing and pulled himself closer to the body of the plane and then he glimpsed through one of the windows and could see Marion, Sallah and Kafusa, who were slumped in the seats, all out cold.

He crawled to the rear of the plane and noticed that he still had his Webley and he used this to smash one of the windows. He holstered the gun and put his hand through the broken window and used the latch to open the door.

Wind whipped around him and he pulled himself in and gasped, closing the door. The crate containing the Ark of the Covenant was here and despite his happiness, he really didn't feel good at all. He felt as if he were burning up and beads of perspiration formed on his forehead.

He unholstered the gun and slowly crept over to the front of the plane. There were two Nazi's; one stood up and another flying the plane. Indy stumbled forward and the standing Nazi heard something and looked up, surprised to see Indy standing there. He yelled something in German and the pilot looked around, stunned. Indy fired the Webley at him but missed and he grabbed the man by the collar, hitting him across the face. The Nazi pushed Indy, and the Archaeologist stumbled, as he was now beginning to feel slightly feverish. The Nazi drew his gun and fired at Indy who moved out of the way but didn't move far enough.

The bulled grazed Indy's upper right arm and ricochet off of the metal wall. Indy winced in pain and he looked in surprise as the Nazi slumped to the floor. Stood, was Kafusa holding a heavy crate and had a smile on his face. His smile faded when he glanced at Indy's right arm.

"My friend…"

Indy gasped.

"It's okay."

Indy went over to the Nazi who was still flying the plane and Kafusa watched in amazement as Indy grabbed the man by the collar. Kafusa waited for the Nazi to move and jumped into the pilot's seat, taking over the controls. The Nazi threw a punch but Indy blocked it and backhanded him across the face. The Nazi then punched Indy in the stomach and he fell to the ground and tried to get up. He felt weak and couldn't seem to find the strength to move.

The Nazi then strode over to Kafusa, pulled him out of his seat and hit him in the jaw, knocking him out cold. The Nazi smiled at Indy and sat down in the pilot's seat. Indy forced himself to stand and despite his pain he strode over to the Nazi and grabbed him, throwing him to the floor. The plane began to sway slightly.

Indy opened the cockpit door and the Nazi flew at him, knocking him off of his feet and the man fell out of the plane. The plane was swaying dangerously out of control. The Nazi went to grab Indy but missed and fell out of the plane, to his death.

Indy's footing slipped and he held onto the side of the plane. The plane swayed about and Indy unhitched his whip, and cracked it, managing to snag something and he pulled himself into the plane. Indy gasped. He saw his fedora and put it on. He felt exhausted and his arm was bleeding. He jumped into the pilot seat and forced himself to focus. His vision began to blur and he turned the plane around. A while later, he came to a small airfield and began to bring the plane down onto a small landing strip. The plane came to a halt and he blinked, his vision blurry. Marion woke up and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Indy sat there. She stood up and shook the others awake, then she rushed over to Indy and gently shook him.

"Jones, wake up."

Nothing.

"Hey, Jones", she yelled.

Indy woke up with a start.

"Uh?"

Marion looked at him, concern written on her face.

"Hey, are you okay?"

Indy slowly sat up. Sallah and Kafusa gradually got up and went over to Indy who stood up slowly.

"Indy! What happened my friend?" asked Sallah.

"Are you all right?" asked Kafusa.

"Yeah, I think so. Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah", began Marion. "Don't worry about us. It's you we…" she stopped in mid sentence and gasped.

"Indy, you're wounded", she said softly, gently touching his shoulder.

He winced.

"I'll live."

Indy walked over to the crate and the others followed as Marion opened the door, and the three men picked up the crate and carried it out of the plane as Marion ran on ahead and a while returned with a jeep that she had found.

The three men loaded the crate into the back and got in and it turned out that Indy had landed the plane in a place called Tanta and Sallah told them that they weren't too far from Cairo.

Kafusa stayed with the plane to refuel and repair some minor damage, and Sallah, Indy and Marion got into the jeep; Sallah in the driver's seat and Indy and Marion in the back. Marion glanced over at Indy, the concern evident on her face. He looked exhausted and it wasn't just his injuries she was concerned about, but also the fact that he appeared to be burning up. She had helped him out of his jacket and tried to inspect the wound but with little success. She decided to look at his arm later, and besides, it was clearly hurting him.

Indy rested his head on the back of the jeep and Marion smiled and let him drift off to sleep. Sallah glanced in the rear view mirror, his face a picture of concern.

"I am worried about Indiana", he said softly.

"Yeah, so am I Sallah. I really think he needs to see a doctor."

She gently touched his shoulder and almost at once Indy woke up with a start.

"Marion, give it a rest!"

She gently touched his shoulder again.

He looked at her.

"Hey, leave it!"

"What's the matter with you Jones? You know I'm right. You need to see a..."

"Ow!" he winced

"Does it hurt?"

He glared at her.

"Don't touch it woman. Yes, it hurts!"

An hour or so later they arrived in Cairo and as they did Sallah had an idea. He turned to his friends and smiled.

"Indy, Marion", he began. "If we take this to Cairo museum, it will be safe."

Indy groggily replied that it was a good idea and Marion leaned forward and smiled excitedly.

"Hey, I know this may be tempting fate, but this is great. I bet you can't wait for this one to be put into the museum, eh Jones?"

Indy did not reply and so Marion glanced over at him.

"Jones?"

Indy was now asleep.

It had just started to get dark when they arrived at the museum and the jeep came to a stop but before Sallah realised what was going on, four Nazi's ambushed them and shouted for them to get out of the jeep.

Indy jumped awake and heard shouting. He noticed that several Nazi's had now appeared and surrounded the jeep.

Indy went to draw his Webley but then he remembered that it was empty. One of the Nazi's opened the door and pulled Indy out of the jeep and Marion and Sallah were also dragged out of the vehicle.

Sallah and Indy went for a Nazi each and Sallah hit one of them in the jaw. Indy was feeling feverish and the Nazi, who could see that his reflexes were not at their best, took full advantage of this and hit Indy over the head with the butt of his rifle and the Archaeologist slumped to the floor.

"Indy!" yelled Marion as the Nazi got in the jeep and drove off.

Marion yelled and ran over to Indy who was still lying on the ground.

"Sorry Jones. We've gotta get you seen to."

Indy nodded as Sallah and Marion helped him to his feet.

A while later, the three of them arrived at Sallah's house and Fayah ran over to them, panic written on her face.

"Oh no", she grimaced. "What happened?"

They helped Indy into the house and he slumped down into a chair and sighed, exhausted.

"God, I'm gettin' too old for this", he muttered

Marion kissed him on the cheek.

"No you're not. Don't you _ever_ say that, Jones!"

Sallah told Fayah about their recent misadventure and she called a doctor immediately. When the doctor arrived, Marion helped Indy onto the settee where the doctor removed Indy's shirt, which was now covered in blood and Fayah took this and after the doctor had finished, he turned to the others.

"The bullet grazed the skin", he told them. "He is very lucky as it could have been a lot worse. Make sure he gets plenty of rest", he said, gathering his things together. As the doctor left the house, Marion helped Indy upstairs to the guest bedroom and helped him to lie down on the bed.

"I promise I won't touch anything", she said, smiling as she sat on the edge of the mattress, singing softly to herself.

"You okay Marion?" he groaned.

"I'll live."

"That's usually my answer", he said and smiled despite his pain.

"Why don't you get some sleep Marion?" he asked.

She nodded and stood up.

Despite the way things were between them now, she still thought of him as a very handsome man and images of their previous romance flashed through her mind and she smiled.

"What?" he asked, curious at her expression.

"Nothing Jones", she told him. "I'll leave you to it. Get some rest and I'll wake you tomorrow."

Marion left the room and closed the door behind her.

Indy gradually woke up, trying to shake the cobwebs from his brain. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out for and despite the fact that he had managed to catch some sleep, he felt exhausted and was also feeling more than slightly feverish. His arm was hurting and as he slowly got up he winced in pain.

He checked the time. It was 9.37 pm.

Indy stood up, and got dressed and put on a new shirt followed by his usual attire of his leather jacket and fedora. He then went downstairs, entered the living room and saw his holster belt, Webley and bullwhip and picked these up. Indy walked out of the house and could hear Sallah and Fayah talking on the veranda and was about to descend the steps when someone spotted him.

"Indy. Where are you going?" bellowed Sallah.

Indy stopped as his friend approached him.

"I, uh, was going out for a walk, you know..." mumbled Indy.

Sallah gave him a look.

"Indy!"

Indy sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Look Sallah. The Ark has been taken again. If you must know, I was gonna visit Zamulik to see if he had any news."

"All right my friend."

"And Sallah. Don't tell Marion. You know what she's like. She's..."

"Right behind you", said a familiar voice.

Indy turned round and stood there was Marion in a nightdress.

"You don't miss anything, do you", began Indy.

"Comes from workin' in a bar in Nepal", she said sardonically. She sighed. "Where are you goin' Jones?"

He told her.

"Well, I guess I can't stop you, but Indy", she stopped and looked into his eyes. "Just be real careful."

He looked at her and smiled.

"Trust me."

Twenty minutes later, Indy arrived at Zamulik house and parked Sallah's jeep by the side of the house and as he got out, the front door immediately opened and Zamulek walked over to him and smiled in a warm, friendly manner.

"Indiana. How may I help you?" he asked.

Indy followed the Egyptian to his house where he was led into the living room. There, they sat down and Indy told him about the past days events.

"I was wondering if you knew anything else", asked Indy.

He massaged his eyelids with his fingertips and could feel sleep press onto him.

"My friend", smiled Zamulek. "I have a slight lead. I have heard that the Ark is in a place not too far from here."

"This place. Tell me about it."

"It is a small village called Efamuz."

Indy thanked Zamulik and followed his directions. Sometime later, he arrived in Efamuz got out of the jeep and stood, staggering slightly. Something didn't seem quite right and he blinked; his vision blurring slightly.

_Concentrate Jones,_ he told himself.

Indy saw a camp and slowly snuck over to it. There, he spotted several men were sat down at a campfire talking and as he moved closer and someone grabbed him, pushing him to the floor.

The men who had been sat down looked around and stood up. Two more men grabbed Indy and one of them hit him across the face, hard. Indy flew at him but another men held him back, and then a third man came forward.

He was in his forties, stocky and with a medium build and of Spanish or Mexican descent. It had to be Rodriguez.

"So, this is the famous Dr. Jones", he spat.

He made some comment in Spanish about Indy's ancestors. Indy replied in Spanish with a flippant remark.

Rodriguez glared at Indy.

"I might have known that you can speak Spanish. Very impressive. Any more?" he asked, sarcastically.

"I didn't come here to discuss languages", replied Indy, his tone dry.

"And what exactly did you come for? Ah, let me guess. Something called the Ark of the Covenant? Sorry Jones, you're too late. I already did a deal with the Nazi's", he bluffed.

"Yeah right", said Indy.

Rodriguez stepped forward and hit Indy across the face. Indy was defenceless and winced as the man hit him in the stomach. Indy jerked his head back, hitting one of the men in the face. The man howled in pain and staggered back then, with as much strength as he could find, Indy charged at Rodriguez and punched him in the face.

Indy gasped.

He felt feverish and off balance and suddenly, a great feeling of giddiness swept over him. Rodriguez took advantage of this and grabbed Indy by his bad arm, backhanding him across the face. Indy yelled in pain as Rodriguez pushed him to the floor. The Mexican kicked Indy and suddenly stopped as a cry went out.

"Nazis! Move!"

The men, including Rodriguez ran off.

Indy gasped and he saw stars before his eyes. He forced himself to stand and slowly staggered over to the jeep. The Archaeologist now felt dizzy and could feel himself burning up.

As Indy drove to Sallah's house, Indy couldn't understand what was wrong with him. Normally his reflexes were always so much faster than this.

As he approached the house he gasped in pain and hoped that everyone was asleep in bed but as he stumbled toward the entrance of the house he figured that the others were probably still up waiting for him. Indy walked through the door and tried to stand up straight but found this very difficult, as his ribs were very painful where Rodriguez had kicked him.

Marion saw Indy enter the house and she ran over to him.

"God, Indy. What have they done to you?" she asked, and the concern was evident in her voice.

She touched his cheek and he winced.

Sallah then came into the room and walked over to both of them.

"My friend. What is...?" he began

"I'll be all right", Indy told them.

Marion sighed. "Sure, don't tell me, it's just a scratch", she said. "Jones, you don't look good at all."

Indy told them what had happened and then the three went upstairs, Sallah wishing them goodnight.

Indy entered the guest bedroom, and slowly eased himself down on the bed, closing his eyes. A while later Marion called Indy into the bathroom where a bath lay waiting for him.

"Marion, I..."

"It's okay Jones. You look like you could do with one."

As Marion left the room, Indy removed his leather jacket, fedora and his weapons and placed these on the dresser. Then he removed his clothes and set these down on the bed. Indy got in the bath, closed his eyes, letting the hot water ease his aching muscles. An image came into his mind, an image of a lady with long, red hair and bluey-green eyes. He tried to push the image away, with some difficulty.

An hour later, Indy got out of the bath, dried off and changed into a white nightshirt. He then left the room and walked quietly to Marion's room, gently knocking on the door. He slowly entered to see Marion sat on the bed, reading.

"Oh, hi Indy. Come in", she smiled.

He ambled towards her.

"Thanks for your help, Marion", he told her.

"It's okay. I think you're worth it. Indy, You still don't look too good. Are you sure you're all right?"

"I'll be okay."

She gently ran a hand across Indy's cheek.

"You've got some nasty bruises there", she sighed. "Y'know, I really worry about you sometimes."

Indy smiled and sat down and they talked about old times.

"Y'know Jones. Selene is lucky to have you," she told him.

"I'll take that as a compliment", he replied.

"You should, cos I don't give too may of em' out", she said grinning.

He laughed.

"Well, Marion. I'll say one thing for you. You haven't changed a bit", he said as he left the room.

"Neither have you Jones. You're still reckless, impulsive and still good-looking as ever."

Indy flashed a smile at her and left the room, and Marion smiled, hoping that Selene knew what she was doing.

The next morning, Marion woke up and after getting ready, she went outside on the veranda where Sallah and Fayah were sitting.

"Good morning Marion", she said.

"Good morning", smiled Marion.

"Is Indy still in bed?" she asked.

"I looked in on him", said Fayah, "and he was still sleeping. I am very worried", she said, pursing her lips. "He does not look well at all", she added.

Marion nodded and sat down.

"Yeah, I know and that was a pretty bad beating he took last night. He really looks unwell and to tell you the truth, I'm worried about him too. And that's not all. There's something else, something he's not tellin' me."

"What is it?" asked Sallah, leaning forward.

"He's upset about Selene. Oh, he won't say anything, but I can tell that he's thinkin' about her."

"I am sure that he is missing her", said Fayah, her tone sympathetic.

Meanwhile, as this conversation was taking place, Indy woke up. His arm was still hurting and he touched it slightly and winced.

Indy got up and glanced in the mirror, ran a hand over his face and grimaced. He then ambled toward the bathroom and took off his nightshirt, glancing down at his chest, which was covered with cuts and bruises. Indy felt lethargic and put a hand to his forehead and he was without any doubt burning up, but despite his condition, he was now more than determined to find the Ark.

After getting ready, Indy ambled down the stairs to find the others. He went into the living room and when he saw that it was empty, he went outside to the veranda where he could hear voices and his name being mentioned more than once.

"I know he's thinking about Selene, but he just won't talk about it. He..."

Indy strode forward.

"Well, if you'd just ask me instead of talking about me behind my back..."

Marion smiled and turned round when she saw Indy. She got up and dashed over to him.

"Jones, you're awake!" she said hugging him.

Indy winced.

"Ow! Don't try changin' the subject, Marion!" he grimaced.

She gently pulled away.

"We were just..."

"Yeah, I heard you", he said, trying to disguise the fact that he felt fit to collapse.

Sallah walked over to Indy, putting a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Indy, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Indy didn't like lying to his friends at the best of times but at the moment he felt that it was necessary.

"Not too bad", he lied.

Marion put a hand to his forehead and grimaced. "Jones, you're not well, you're…"

"Marion. Don't fuss!" said Indy, incredulously.

"You do not look well at all, my friend", observed Sallah.

Indy held up a hand.

"What is it with you guys?", he asked in amazement. "I'll be okay. At least my cold has gone, and as for Selene, well..."

He stopped in mid-sentence and there was a slight sadness that could be seen in his eyes.

"I just don't wanna talk about it right now", he told them. "Besides, we've got the Ark to find and I think I know where it is."

"Efamuz?" asked Sallah.

"That's right", he said, putting on the gun holster belt and attaching the whip to his belt.

He checked the Webley for bullets as Sallah excused himself. Indy then holstered the Webley and put his hands on Marion's shoulders, looking into her eyes.

"Marion, I'm fine."

She looked back at him. "Indy, I..." she sighed. "Oh, never mind. Just be damn careful", she said, drawing him into a hug. "Indy, I guess I just don't want anything to happen to you. Look Jones, I know you don't want to talk about it, but Selene would, well, you know..."

"I know."

Indy drew back from the hug.

"C'mon Marion. We've gotta find the Ark."

She nodded and followed him to the living room where Sallah was on talking on the telephone. A moment later he rung off. He turned to Indy and Marion, his smile full of warmth.

"My friends. I am afraid that something has come up and I am unable to join you this morning."

They nodded.

"But please. Take my jeep."

Indy coughed loudly and as he did Marion and Sallah looked over, concerned. Indy brought out a tissue, wiped his mouth with it and then Marion noticed something.

Something that was not good.

Blood.

_Oh no! _

"Indy..." she began.

"I am calling a doctor", said Sallah.

"No!" exclaimed Indy in a firm voice. "I'm going to get the Ark of the Covenant."

He looked at Marion.

"Now are you coming with me or not?"

She looked at him and sighed.

_Who am I tryin' to kid. I'm used to this coming from him by now! _

Half an hour later, Indy and Marion arrived in Efamuz. Indy parked Sallah's jeep in a quiet side street, got out and Marion followed Indy as he tried to remember where he had been the previous night.

Moments later, they heard shouts in German and moved against a wall until the shouts died down. Indy crept forward and Marion followed. Some time passed and they came to a mausoleum and could hear voices again in German.

_Nazis. I really hate these guys,_ thought Indy.

"Now what?" whispered Marion.

"I don't know, I'll think of something", he smiled.

God, he felt exhausted.

Before Indy could react, a hand grabbed Marion and she yelled. It was a Nazi and he pulled Marion to him and pressed the muzzle of his Luger to her throat. Indy paused for a second, knowing that if he did tackle the man, Marion would die. The two Nazi's grabbed Indy but the Archaeologist pushed one of them to the ground.

The Nazi looked up, hate filling his eyes.

"Ah, this one never gives up", said a familiar voice.

It was Heinrich.

"I knew that you would come back, Herr Jones", spat the German.

Indy flew at Heinrich as Marion elbowed the Nazi in the ribs and the Luger fell to the floor. She whipped around and kneed the man in the groin and the man yelled in pain and fell to the floor. Heinrich punched Indy in the mouth and the archaeologist gasped. Indy gathered his strength and threw a punch but Heinrich leapt out of the way, hitting Indy in the stomach. He fell to the ground in pain and coughed up blood.

"Indy!" yelled Marion.

Heinrich aimed a gun at Marion and she screamed.

Indy forced himself to get up and tried to jump in front of her but it was too late. Heinrich had fired a bullet and it found its mark in Marion's left arm and she yelled out in pain. Indy went for Heinrich, gathered all of his strength and threw a powerful uppercut to his jaw. The Nazi's were stunned and stood there staring, amazed by the Archaeologist's strength and stamina.

Indy ran over to Marion and picked her up. She was now beginning to turn pale and her arm was beginning to bleed heavily.

"Jones", she croaked.

"Ssh. Don't try to talk", soothed Indy.

Indy rushed over to the jeep and placed her in the passenger seat, closed the door jumping in the driver's seat and quickly started up the engine. Indy put the jeep in gear and it tore off, dust and smoke billowing about behind it.

Indy glanced over at Marion. She was white with shock and looked like she was in considerable pain.

"Ah Indy, it..."

"It's okay sweetheart, you're going to be okay. We're nearly there."

Indy gasped.

He hurt, beads of perspiration began to bead on his forehead and he felt shaky and feverish. He now needed to put all of his energy and concentration in getting Marion to a hospital, and fast. A few minutes later they approached a hospital and Indy pulled up outside. He jumped out of the jeep, scooped up Marion in his arms and carried her into the building glancing down at her. Marion's arm was bleeding profusely and when a doctor saw them approaching, he immediately ran over to them.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Please help her", slurred Indy. "She's been shot."

The doctor called for an interim and they took Marion and put her on a stretcher, wheeled her down the corridor and took her into a room.

The doctor then turned to Indy.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

Indy blinked, his vision blurred. He was exhausted and felt as if he was suffering from some sort of fever. He didn't answer the doctor's question and collapsed onto the floor, closing his eyes and letting himself drift. Indy could hear people running over to him and talking but he remembered no more as he gave into unconsciousness.

The doctor called for immediate assistance and two interims brought another stretcher over, lifted Indy's unconscious body onto this and took him down the corridor, into another room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sallah was worried.

He had taken his horse to Efamuz and had searched frantically for Indy and Marion but to no avail and he was now riding back to Cairo. Epona, his beautiful mare was flagging slightly and he smoothed her mane gently.

A while later, Sallah returned to Cairo and when he reached his house, Fayah was waiting for him outside. She could tell from the distraught look on his face that something was wrong and as he dismounted Epona, Fayah came over to him, a look of worry written on her face.

"Fayah", he gasped. "Indy and Marion. They are gone. I have searched everywhere."

"Oh dear. What are we to do?" she asked, screwing her face up with concern.

She thought a moment.

One of the children ran over and took the horse from Sallah and Fayah went into the house and Sallah followed. Fayah then went into the living room and walked over to the telephone.

"I am going to call the hospitals, just in case", she told him.

Sallah nodded gasping from the exertion of racing back with Epona. Fayah had spent some time on the phone and a while later, she rang off and turned to her husband.

"Sallah, they are in the hospital in Amusef."

Sallah left right away and after borrowing his brother-in-law's car he drove to the hospital and seeing his jeep parked outside, he parked next to it. Sallah went into the hospital, walking through the front entrance, and hurriedly strode up to the front desk.

"Please", he began, taking off his hat. "I am looking for two people. A man and a woman. The lady's name is Marion..."

"Ravenwood?" asked the receptionist, who saw her name listed.

Sallah nodded fervently.

"Yes, she came in with a man" the lady informed him.

"That's right. We don't know what his name is, though. He brought Ms Ravenwood in and I'm afraid that she had a gunshot wound."

_Oh no. this is terrible. _

And the gentleman?" he asked.

"I'm afraid he has got Pneumonia."

Sallah gasped.

"Pneumonia?", he muttered, confused.

The receptionist called a nurse over.

"The nurse will take you to see them."

Sallah nodded and thanked the lady. Taking off his hat, he began to move it around in his hands nervously. How had this happened? he wondered.

Moments later Sallah was led to a room. The Egyptian walked in the room and Indy was led in bed asleep. He was stripped to the waist and white blankets covered the rest of him. Indy's chest was covered with deep cuts and wounds and a clean, white bandage had been wrapped around his arm.

The nurse left Sallah and he slowly walked over to the bed. Indy was in a deep sleep and Sallah glanced at his friend with deep concern. Even asleep, Indy looked unwell.

Sallah knew something had not been right but Pneumonia? Suddenly a surge of guilt came over him. He felt bad and had no idea, and if he knew he would have taken Indy to a doctor immediately.

A while later, Sallah went out of the room to find Marion and he found her in another room asleep. She also had a bandage round her arm and Sallah decided to return when she was awake. He backed out of the room and returned to Indy's room, sitting in a nearby chair for a couple of hours, and waiting for Indy to wake up.

Half an hour later a nurse came in, smiling.

"Excuse me. Miss Ravenwood is now awake."

Sallah smiled and got up following the nurse to Marion's room. There, he grinned when he saw Marion sat up in bed, dressed in a white gown.

"Sallah!"

"Marion, how are you feeling?" he asked walking over to her, kissing her on the cheek.

She winced slightly.

"Oh you know. It's just a scratch", she smiled. "I know something though. Indy was right. Getting shot sure hurts like hell!"

She thought a moment.

"Indy! Where is he? Is he okay?" she asked franticly.

"Marion..." began Sallah.

"What is it?"

She saw something in his eyes and got out of bed, wincing in pain as she did.

"Sallah. Tell me, damn it!"

"Marion, please be careful. Listen, I will take you to see Indy now."

Marion put on a dressing gown and followed Sallah to the room where Indy was sleeping. Upon seeing him, she put a hand to her mouth and then the doctor entered the room.

"Ah, Miss Ravenwood. I see that you're out of bed. Are you sure that's wise?" he asked.

"Oh, don't worry about me", she smiled, but could not hide her distress as her voice cracked. She looked at Indy, her face a picture of concern.

"What happened to him?" she asked, trying to regain control of her voice.

"Your friend has Pneumonia", the doctor told her.

"What!" she exclaimed, looking at the doctor. "But how?"

"From what your friend tells me, this man had a heavy cold and I'm afraid that is unfortunate, as at the moment there are several influenza viruses going around. I would imagine that his cold developed into influenza, which in turn developed into Pneumonia. Tell me, did your friend visit a doctor at all?" he asked.

"No", replied Sallah. "When he began to cough up blood, we told him he should think about seeing a doctor, but he made the decision not to."

Marion felt slightly dizzy and Sallah steadied her and helped her to a chair.

"It would seem that his influenza was left untreated which is very dangerous thing to be left untreated, as you will probably be aware of, a flu virus can sometimes even kill. By the way, can you tell me what is this man's name is as he collapsed before we could ask him."

Sallah smiled.

"This is Indiana Jones."

The doctor was surprised.

"Dr. Jones? The eminent Archaeologist?"

"That's right", grinned Marion.

"This is wonderful. We are truly honoured."

She'd have to tell this one to Indy when he woke up!

Marion stood up and headed for the door. "I'm just goin' to get dressed", she said turning to the still stunned doctor.

"Hey doc, is he gonna be okay?" she asked, her bottom lip quivering slightly.

"He will need some more treatment and I'm going to prescribe some medicine for him. He is comfortable at the moment and has been sleeping for some time, but his injuries are quite bad and he will need to rest."

"Hah, try tellin' him that", quipped Marion.

"I take it that Dr. Jones is on an expedition?" asked the doctor, his eyes lighting up.

"Yes", began Sallah. "For, well, let us just say that he _is_ searching for an ancient artefact but I am afraid I cannot tell you any more than that as it is, shall we say, classified. I am sorry."

The doctor nodded.

"That is a great shame, but I understand of course."

The doctor excused himself and left and Marion returned to her room and got dressed. A nurse came in too check on the patient.

"Please Miss Ravenwood, you must rest", she pleaded.

Marion smiled.

"Hey, don't worry about it", she told her.

After she had dressed, Marion returned to Indy's room where he was still sleeping.

"How are you feeling Marion?" asked Sallah.

"I've been better, thanks."

She glanced at Indy and walked over to the side of his bed and gently ran a hand over his cheek.

"Poor guy. He gave up quite a fight."

Marion sat down and told Sallah how Indy had flown at Heinrich and tried to stop her from being shot.

"He picked me up and carried me over to the jeep, drove me to the hospital and carried me inside. Gee, he must have felt pretty bad at the time. I knew something was wrong."

She glanced at Indy, who was still in a deep sleep.

"Dammit Jones. Why didn't you tell us?"

Sallah and Marion spent some time at the hospital talking and waiting.

Sallah called Fayah and told her the news.

It was early evening now and the doctor came in and took Indy's temperature.

"His temperature has come down ever so slightly."

"How long will he have to stay here for?" asked Marion.

"We are unsure at the moment. I would also like to keep him in overnight."

She nodded.

Sallah put an arm on Marion's shoulder.

"Marion, come back to my house. There you will be able to get some food and sleep and we will return here in the morning."

She was reluctant to leave.

"Marion, there is nothing we can do now", he told her.

She nodded.

"I know Sallah. It's just that were really close friends and we've also been through a helluva lot together."

Sallah had contacted his brother-in-law, letting him know that his car was now at the hospital. Marion got dressed and when she was ready to go, she joined Sallah, returning with him to his house. Fayah was waiting outside and ran over as Sallah parked the jeep.

"Marion my dear, you must be exhausted", she said. She then looked at Sallah. "Where is Indy?" she asked.

"He is still in the hospital", he told her. "I am afraid he has Pneumonia."

Fayah gasped.

"Oh no, poor Indiana That is terrible", she whispered.

They entered the house and sat down in the living room and Fayah glanced over at Marion who looked exhausted.

"Marion", began Fayah. "Please feel free to lie down if you are feeling tired."

Fayah then noticed the bandage around Marion's arm and gasped.

"Goodness Marion, you are injured. Please let me fetch a doctor."

Marion stood up.

"Fayah, its fine. If it's okay, I really need to lie down."

"Of course."

"Please, try to get some rest", said Sallah.

Marion turned to him.

"Sallah, if Indy wakes up..."

Sallah knew exactly what Marion was going to say. "Do not worry. I will wake you."

"Thanks Sallah."

Marion went up to the guest bedroom and changed into a nightdress, and got into bed. She switched off the lamp and moments later she was instantly sound asleep.

The next morning, Marion woke up and brilliant sunlight shone through the window. She blinked and slowly got out of bed. Her arm felt sore and she resisted the temptation to touch it. _Well Jones was right after all. God it hurts! s_he thought.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Marion answered it.

It was Fayah.

"Marion. I hope you slept well", she said. "I have some good news for you. The hospital has called and Indy is awake!"

"That's great Fayah. Let Sallah know I'll be ready as soon as I can.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Marcus Brody stopped the car and got out.

He walked to the front door of the boarding house knocking on the door, and a moment later a woman answered.

It was Miss Pook, the owner.

She smiled.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes. I was wondering if I might be able to speak to a Miss Selene Rogers?"

"Certainly. If you'd like to come in, I will call her for you."

Brody stepped inside and nodded.

"That's very kind. Thank you."

The lady disappeared and a few minutes later Selene appeared. She smiled when she saw Brody and she walked over to him.

"Marcus, how are you? I hope you are better", she told him.

"I am fine Selene. Thank you."

"Have you got any news about Indy?" she asked hopefully.

"Ah, I have some news but I am afraid it is not good."

Her face fell.

"Oh dear."

She led him to a settee and they both sat down.

"Please, what happened? Tell me Marcus."

"Selene. There has been something of a setback."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I am afraid so. The Ark is currently in the Nazi's possession, Marion has been shot, and Indy is, well…"

"Yes?"

"I'm afraid that Indy is seriously ill in hospital with Pneumonia. I am very sorry Selene..."

Selene looked upset and shocked.

She stood up.

"Pneumonia? Oh no! But how? He..."

"The doctor thinks that Indy's cold developed into influenza."

She nodded slowly. "That would make sense."

Selene felt ill and the sudden thought of when had last seen Indy flashed through her mind; the same day that she told him that she needed a break.

Oh no, w_hat have I done? _she thought.

"Selene. Are you all right?"

"No, I'm not. Oh, Marcus this is all my fault. And now he's gone off to Egypt and when he comes back, well, he's going to end the relationship..."

"Selene. It is more than likely that he had already made up his mind to go. I think I convinced him", he sighed, feeling guilty.

"I should be the one who is feeling bad", said Selene.

"Not at all. Please don't blame yourself."

Selene thought a moment. "Marcus. Perhaps I should go to Egypt."

"Selene. Are you sure? From what Indy tells me, you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, but if Indy is still unconscious when you get there..."

"You're probably right. I may not be able to help. Besides, if Indy is in hospital, he is probably in the best place."

She paused.

"I just can't wait for him to return to the States. I really need to talk to him, tell him how I feel..."

"Selene. Don't worry. I'm sure that everything will work out in the end."

"I guess you're right", she said. "It's just that there's no-one else I desperately want to talk more to than Indy right now."

"I understand" said Brody standing up. "Well, rest assured. I will let you know as soon as he comes back."

"Thank you Marcus. I really appreciate it", she told him.

Marcus walked to the door and opened it.

"Indy is a very lucky man to have a lady like yourself Selene", he said, kissing the back of her hand.

Selene smiled as Marcus exited the boarding house.

Cairo, Egypt

Marion got dressed as fast as she could and joined Sallah. They drove the jeep to the hospital parking outside. There, Sallah and Marion got out and entered the hospital and the same doctor they spoke to the day before took them to Indy's room.

"His condition is better today", he told them. "But he's still going to have to take things easy."

Sallah and Marion stepped into the room and Indy was sat up in bed, looking very tired and fatigued. They both smiled and walked over to him.

"Indy!" exclaimed Sallah. "How are you feeling?" he asked his friend.

Indy smiled slightly. "Oh, let's just say that a vacation is long overdue right now", he said groggily.

Marion threw her arms around Indy and despite the fact that he was glad of the hug, he couldn't help but wince.

"Jones, it's good to see you awake", she told him. "Why didn't you tell us what was going on?" she exclaimed, slight anger in her voice.

"Gee, nice to see you too."

She drew away. "What? Indy, I've been worried sick. We all have. Dammit Jones. You never told us."

"Told you what?"

"That you've got Pneumonia!"

"I've what? But how? I don't get it. God, no wonder I was feeling bad."

"Dr. Jones", said the doctor, intervening.

"We think that it might have developed from influenza."

"I see."

Indy scratched his stubbled jaw and thought a moment.

"Doctor, can me and my friends have a moment?"

"Yes of course", and he left them alone.

Indy glanced at Marion's arm.

"How are you feeling Marion?" he asked.

"Oh, just great. It hurts like hell, though."

Indy smiled.

"I told you that getting shot hurts, didn't I?"

Marion sighed.

"Yeah, you weren't kidding either Jones."

Indy smiled wryly.

"Well, I tried to tell you. But would you listen to me…?"

Indy tried to get up and as he did, the room began to spin.

"Indy, what are you doing?" asked Sallah.

"What do you think? The Ark. I've gotta find it", he said standing up.

He was dressed in a white nightshirt, which showed a bit more of his thighs than he would have liked.

"Nice legs", whistled Marion.

Indy rolled his eyes.

"Just wait till I get outta here. I…"

He felt dizzy; spots danced before his eyes and he collapsed onto the floor.

"Indy!" yelled Sallah.

Marion and Sallah ran over to Indy and the Egyptian picked him up and put him into bed. Marion covered him with the blanket as Sallah called for a doctor. Then they both left the room and sat in the hallway.

"I sure hope he's gonna be okay", she said. "He's so goddamn stubborn."

Sallah nodded.

"Yes. He has always been that way for as far as I can remember."

"Sallah, do you have any idea where the Ark is?"

"I am not sure but I may be able to find out."

Marion sighed. "I sure hope we find it. It needs to go in that museum and the world deserves to see it,

and most of all, Indy deserves it. He nearly got himself killed last time he went searching for it. God knows he went through enough last time…"

The doctor came over to them.

"How is he?" asked Marion.

"Still very weak. We have given him some more medication. He would like to be discharged but I would prefer it if he were to stay here but I cannot stop him from leaving."

"Can we see him?" asked Marion.

"Of course."

They returned to the room and the bed was empty. Indy then came through an adjoining door.

"Jones! What are you doing? You should be in bed!"

"Honestly Marion, you're beginning to sound like Selene…"

His voice trailed off.

"And if you must now, well, for cryin' out loud. Can't a guy use the bathroom without people thinkin' he's been kidnapped…"

Indy stopped. He felt dizzy and just then a nurse came in with Indy's clothes. A very pretty nurse in fact.

"Dr. Jones?"

He immediately brightened.

"Uh-huh?"

"Here are your clothes. I've got something for you."

"Yeah?" he asked smiling.

She handed him a bottle.

"Medicine. You'll need to take this every few hours."

"I see." He looked upset.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, just..."

He felt another dizzy spell coming over and nearly fell over. The nurse drew back the covers of the bed and helped him to lie down. She put a hand on his forehead.

"Hmm, your temperature is a bit high. I'll be back to check on you", she smiled, covering him with the blanket.

Indy smiled back as Sallah and Marion sat down.

"Ah, our nurse has got a thing for Indy", teased Marion.

Indy glanced at her sardonically.

"She has not, she was just being friendly. Why don't you guys go home and get some rest", he advised.

Indy closed his eyes a moment. He couldn't stop thinking about a nurse but not the same nurse that they were referring to. He could picture her tumbling red curly hair and bluey-green eyes and wondered it was really over.

Indy wanted nothing more than to find the Ark, take it home and see her. He wondered if it was something which he had done to upset her.

Indy opened his eyes. Marion and Sallah were still in the room.

"You guys still here?" he asked. "Go home. Get some rest. Don't worry about me."

They stood up.

"Myself and Marion went back to Efamuz but could find nothing of the Ark", said Sallah. "I am going to return to the same place with a few diggers to see if we can find anything."

"I appreciate that", said Indy.

"I'll stay here", said Marion.

"I've got a better idea", said Indy. "Why don't I come with you?"

"No way", said Marion. "Indy, you're sick. You need to rest. Let Sallah go. I know you want to be the one to get the Ark, Indy, but you're really not in any condition to..."

But Indy did not reply, as he had fallen back into an exhausted sleep.

Sallah had gone out to Efamuz with a few of the diggers and did an extensive search of the area but found nothing. He contacted a few of his contacts but no-one had had any news of the Ark's whereabouts. He also contacted Kafusa who hand not heard anything either. It was late evening when Indy awoke to find Marion slumped in a chair, half awake.

"Jones", she smiled. "How you feeling?"

"I've felt better", he groaned.

A while later, Sallah had emerged and told the others about his day.

"We have had no luck I'm afraid. But do not worry, my friends. I am sure that we will find it."

Indy pushed back the covers and staggered out of bed.

"Now what?" asked Marion.

"Marion. Where are my clothes?" he asked, impatiently. "I'm getting' outta here!"

Marion grabbed them and passed them to Indy.

"I sure hope you know what you're doin!" she said as her and Sallah left the room giving him some privacy.

The nurse from earlier came past and walked over to Marion.

"How is your friend?" she asked.

"Better. He's leaving the hospital", said Marion.

She looked disappointed.

"I see."

She knocked on the door, Indy replied for her to come in and she entered.

"Hi", smiled Indy who was now dressed.

She walked over to him.

"Dr. Jones. How are you? I understand that you're being discharged."

"Actually, I'm discharging myself."

"Oh. I hope your stay was comfortable. I shall miss you."

She smiled and left the room and Marion waited until she walked down the corridor and went into the room.

"Oh, Dr. Jones. I'll miss you", she teased, laughing.

"Ah Marion. Give it a rest, willya!"

"I am thinking that you have another female admirer", laughed Sallah.

"Sallah!"

After they left the hospital, Sallah drove them back to his house and as they entered the front door, they were greeted by Fayah who threw her arms around Indy.

"Indiana. How are you feeling?" she asked, leading him into the lounge.

The others followed.

"Better thanks Fayah", he told her.

"I am very sorry you have been unwell."

Indy blinked. A wave of giddiness swept over him.

Fayah drew away, concerned.

"Jones. Are you okay?" asked Marion.

Indy didn't reply. He collapsed onto the floor and had blacked out.

"Jones!" yelled Marion.

Sallah picked Indy up and carried him to the guest bedroom and meanwhile Fayah called a doctor. Marion changed Indy's clothes and dressed him in a white nightshirt.

The doctor arrived and checked Indy over and Sallah explained that Indy had Pneumonia. After the doctor had finished his examination, he joined the others in the living room.

"He's still recovering and will still be feeling very lethargic. I suggest that he stays here for a few days to re-cooperate."

"I see. Thank you for coming over", said Fayah.

"Please should his condition worsen, do not hesitate to contact me."

The doctor left and Marion went up to see Indy who was asleep. He looked vulnerable and it upset her to see him in this way.

She remembered when the government had confiscated the Ark five years ago. Indy was devastated as well as herself and Marcus. She always felt that he deserved to get it back to the States and have it put on display in the museum. She had a feeling, however, that this time would be different. Marion had seen the battle that Indy had gone through to get the Ark and she knew that it was not going to be easy. Fayah came in to the room, the concern evident on her face.

"How is the patient doing?" she asked.

"No change Fayah", sighed Marion.

"And how are you Marion?" asked Fayah.

"Very tired, Fayah."

Fayah placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You need to rest my dear."

Marion nodded and followed Fayah out of the room and she joined Sallah on the veranda.

"Sallah, have you heard any more news about the Ark?"

"I am afraid not Marion."

She sighed.

"I sure hope we find it. Indy's going to be upset if we go home empty handed."

"Do not worry Marion. Indy managed to get the Ark once and I am sure he will again. Now you must rest", he told her.

"Please let me know if you hear anything. Even if you have to wake me up at three am. I really want to help. I'll need to call my Editor soon, just to let him know what's going on", she sighed. "Well Sallah, I'm gonna hit the hay."

"Good night Marion", smiled the Egyptian.

Marion returned the greeting, stood up and headed into the house, going to the guest bedroom. There she changed into a nightdress, turned out the light and got into bed.

Marion tried to sleep but all she could think of was the Ark and she could picture it in her head. Then she thought about Indy. They had been lovers and were now very good friends. Despite her casual attitude towards Indy, or Jones as she often called him, she cared for him a great deal and was more than worried about his health at the moment, and she felt that he was certainly not in any condition to go looking for the Ark.

Marion turned on the light and got out of bed, crept to Indy's room, opened his door slightly and looked in on him. The moon was out and it shone in the room and Indy was sleeping, his breathing heavy. She crept into the room, over to his bed, and watched him for a while. Marion sat down on a chair and Indy stirred slightly and she smiled. She may have never told him but she was very proud of him. She admired him a great deal and she was really glad that they kept in touch. If she were totally honest about her feelings, she would have admitted that in some ways, she still had feelings for Indy.

Marion remembered the first time she had seen Indy. Her father had introduced them at the university where he worked, and she had fallen for him instantly. They had a brief relationship followed by a long period of heartache. Her mind flashed back five years ago when Indy had suddenly appeared in her bar in Nepal. She was furious. He had broken her heart and he had returned to her after ten years looking for one of her father's artifacts. Then all hell had broken loose and they traveled to Cairo. There, she had met Sallah and his family and warmed to them immediately. It was then she also began to warm to Indy as well. She remembered that there had been a pet monkey, which had attached itself to her, and Indy glanced across at her and flashed a smile and her heart leapt into her throat. At that moment, all of the old feelings came flooding back. Despite the fact that she had been angry, she really began to fall for him again. What had followed was an exhilarating adventure, which occupied her thoughts even now, after five years. They had rekindled their romance and had become firm friends. A couple of years later, their relationship changed and they were more friends than lovers. Now here they were back in Egypt once again looking for the lost Ark of the Covenant. She got up, returned to her room, got in bed and gradually fell asleep, images of their adventure from five years ago flashing through her mind.

By the next day, Indy had still not woken up and Sallah and Marion had spent the day speaking to various contacts of Sallah's, trying to find out any information on the Ark's whereabouts. They had learned that it was not in the possession of the Nazi's and had heard that that it was with Rodriguez but were unsure whether this were true or not.

It was early evening and Sallah and Marion were sat on the veranda, talking. Fayah appeared and walked over to them.

"Sallah, my dear. There is a telephone call for you", she said.

Sallah went inside and took the call.

It was Kafusa.

"Sallah. I have some news", he began. "The Ark is now with Rodriguez in a place in Zamalek, and you will need to leave now."

"But Indy is unconscious and I am unable to wake him. You know how much this means to him and how much he wants to be the one to retrieve it."

"Sallah, I understand, but listen to me. If you do not follow this lead, you may never get the chance to find it again."

"I see."

Kafusa gave Sallah the directions and he wrote these down. Sallah then rang off and went to Marion.

"Sallah that's great, but Indy's not…"

"I know Marion, and I understand that he wants to be the one to get it, but I have to leave now. There is a chance that it could be a ruse but if I do not find out…"

"I know."

"I hope that Indy understands. If I find it, I will drive back for assistance."

As Sallah drove the jeep to Zamalek, Marion checked on Indy to see how he was and sure enough, he was still sleeping.

She sat down on a chair and closed her eyes.

Sallah arrived at Zamalek and parked the jeep out of sight. He got out and slowly crept toward the pitched tents. As he walked towards the tents, he could hear low voices and crept closer and the voices grew louder as he did. No sooner had he reached the tents, someone grabbed him by the collar and hit him on the head with the butt of a rifle.

Darkness began to surround Sallah and he fell to the ground blacking out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Indy gradually woke up. His eyes blinked open a few times.

He was disorientated and was unsure where he was. He then heard movement and a bedside lamp was turned on.

He blinked.

"Marion?"

"Jones. You're awake."

"Hi Marion", he said groggily.

"Indy", she smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks", he told her.

Marion told him about the events of the past couple of days.

"Indy, Sallah has found a possible location for the Ark and has gone out after it. He thought you might get a bit upset that he went without you. He knows you want to be the one to get it, but, well…"

Indy rubbed his eyes groggily.

"Uh, why didn't you wake me?" he asked.

"Because Jones, we felt that you were in no way well enough to go after it."

"That's fair enough. Its okay, I understand. So where is Sallah now?"

Marion told him.

Indy pushed the covers away and slowly stood up.

"Indy, take it easy", she said, and then when he ignored her: "Hey, where're you goin'?"

"I'm going after him" said Indy. "He might need some help."

Marion grabbed Indy's clothes and put these on the bed.

"Thanks. Give me a minute to get ready will you."

Marion went to leave the room to give Indy some privacy. "Shame", she quipped. "Cos you look real cute in that dress, Jones!"

Indy rolled his eyes. "For cryin' out loud, it's a nightshirt, woman!" he said incredulously

Marion shrugged."Ah nightshirt, dress, whatever. With those legs, I'm not surprised that the nurse at the hospital flirted with you as she did!"

"Marion!"

Ten minutes later, Indy was dressed in his usual attire of pants, khaki shirt, leather jacket and fedora. His Webley and bullwhip were, of course, also present. Marion was sat in the lounge and when Indy walked in she had to admit that he looked every inch the heroic Archaeologist that she had come to know and admire.

She stood up.

"You look better. Are you sure you're up to this Jones?"

"What's the matter, Marion? Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do Jones. It's just, well, do you want me to come with you?" she asked.

"No. I'll be okay", he told her. "But thanks anyway."

Fayah came into the room.

"Indy. How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks Fayah."

Marion handed Indy the directions.

"Please take Epona", said Fayah. "My son will show you where she is."

"Thanks Fayah. I appreciate it."

"No. Please. You do not need to thank me. You are going after my Sallah. For that I thank you."

Indy was shown the stables and where Epona was kept and rode her to the entrance of the house where Marion was stood waiting.

"I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Indy, just be careful."

"Marion, just trust me. I'm always careful."

He smiled and kicked the horse with his heels. Indy rode off into the distance and Marion smiled. He looked just like a mythical hero straight out of a western. Ah, if only Selene could see him now, she thought.

"Selene. You don't know how lucky you are, girl!" she muttered to herself.

Fifteen minutes later, Indy reached Zamalek. It was late and the place seemed to be deserted.

Indy suddenly thought about Selene. Even though he did not say anything to the others, he was really missing her and he really didn't want the relationship to end. Indy pushed these thoughts from his mind pulled on Epona's reins and the animal came to a stop and he dismounted the horse and tied her reins to a post.

He unholstered the Webley and noticed several tents scattered about and he began to walk further on and came across what appeared to be a trap door. He could hear voices, which appeared to be coming from under the door. He crouched down and looked through a small hole, peering down into a room. There, tied to a chair was Sallah and someone was yelling at him.

It was Rodriguez.

The Mexican hit Sallah across the face and the Egyptian glared at him.

"Where is it? Where is the Ark? I know you're working for him!" he yelled in anger.

"What are you talking about?"

"Heinrich. Now tell me!" he screamed.

Sallah looked at him.

"I am telling you, am not working for that, that…"

"Don't lie to me!" bellowed Rodriguez, hitting him again.

Rodriguez went out of the room and then two men entered and stood by the doorway.

Indy stood up, rubbed a hand over his stubbled jaw and thought. He had to find a way down there and fast. No sooner had he thought about it, he heard a creaking sound and the floor gave way. Indy fell with a thud into the room below, landing hard on the ground. The two men stared at Indy, startled.

Indy's Webley had fallen out of his hand and he it had landed out of sight. As Indy's eyes darted about, looking for it, one of the men flew at Indy with a knife and the Archaeologist kicked it out of his hand and the man looked at him, startled. The other man aimed a gun at Indy. With lighting speed, Indy reached for his whip and cracked it at the man. It flew through the air and the tip of the whip caught the gun and as it did the gun went off, narrowly missing Indy. Sallah gasped and smiled when he saw that Indy had not been hit by the bullet. The impact from the whip had broken the man's wrist and he cried out in pain and clutched at his hand. Two more men came into the room, and one flew at Indy but he was ready. Indy hit the man across the face and the other man tackled Indy, wrestling him to the ground. They fought and the other man grabbed him.

"Indy, look out!" yelled Sallah.

Indy punched the man in the face, driving him back through the door. The other man looked up at Indy with terror in his eyes. Indy spotted the Webley and picked it up and the man, thinking that Indy was about to shoot him, fainted.

"Indy", said Sallah.

Indy did his best to keep a straight face.

"Indy. Thank you for coming after me", he gasped.

Indy shrugged.

"Is the Ark here?" he asked.

"No, apparently not. It was a trap to lure us here as Rodriguez thinks that I may be working for…"

"The Nazis, I know. It's bad enough just thinking about it."

"Indy, my friend. Please forgive me. I needed to…"

"We'd better get the hell out of here."

They found an unguarded entrance and snuck out. There they found some stairs, which led to the roof and climbed these. As they reached Epona, Sallah looked at Indy.

"Indy, I understand if we are no longer friends, but…"

Indy turned to Sallah.

"Sallah. We've been friends for, how long now, fifteen, twenty years. But did you wait for me? No, you just went on without me."

Sallah's face fell.

"You know damn well how much I went through the last time trying to get the Ark", growled Indy.

Indy decided that he couldn't keep up the pretence any longer and he turned to Sallah and laughed. Sallah couldn't believe it as he genuinely thought that Indy was angry with him.

"Indy, I don't understand. I thought you were angry. I thought…"

Indy put a hand on Sallah's shoulder.

"Sallah, I'm not mad, I'm pleased really. It's just a shame that it was a ruse."

"Indy, you had me fooled there for a moment."

Indy grinned.

"Ah, I just couldn't resist."

Sallah arrived at his house and Marion was waiting outside and Sallah smiled as he pulled the jeep up next to her.

"Where is Indy?" she asked.

Just then, a figure emerged on a horse. Indy rode up and dismounted just as Fayah came out of the house.

Fayah walked over to Sallah and as she did Marion walked over to Indy. Fayah grimaced and ran a hand over her husband's face.

"Sallah, what have they done to you?" she asked sympathetically.

Marion threw her arms around Indy.

"You okay?"

He drew back and smiled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Afraid it was a trap though", he sighed.

She looked at him.

"Never mind, Jones. You'll find it."

Indy smiled.

"I'm glad you think so."

Sallah and Fayah had gone to bed leaving Indy and Marion sitting on the veranda, talking.

Indy sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

"You'll get the Ark, Jones."

"Ah, I hope you're right."

She glanced at him.

"Hey, are you okay. You seem real quiet tonight."

Indy went to say something but instead he paused and sighed.

"Hey, I'm real sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"I can't stop thinking about her. It's over Marion."

"You don't know that. Perhaps she's changed her mind."

"You reckon?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I do. Besides", she smiled. "What women could resist your charms, Jones?"

The next day, Sallah had a phone call from Kafusa who told him there was a possibility that the Ark was in a small temple in Zamalek. Indy and Sallah rode two horses to Zamalek, and found the temple, but did not find anything and so they conceded that it was just another ruse.

They were about to leave, when they heard some shouts in German and saw three Nazi's riding towards them. Sallah and Indy got on their horses and began to ride, spurring their horses on faster and faster. One of the Nazi's caught up with them and the man tried to jump onto the back of Sallah's horse. Sallah grabbed him and pushed him to the ground as the other Nazi's caught up with them. One of the men tried to grab Indy but missed and Indy spurred his horse on faster and Sallah followed him.

"I think that we have lost them", yelled Sallah.

"Yeah, I think so, I…"

Just then, Indy was thrown from his horse and yelled as he hit the ground. Sallah stared, stopped his horse and dismounted running over to Indy.

"Indy. Are you okay?" he asked, gasping for breath.

Indy gasped and nodded, the wind knocked out of him. "Yeah. I think so."

He got up, touched his side and winced. He then ambled over to his horse.

"She's thrown a shoe."

Sallah grabbed the reins from both of the horses and began to walk.

"Come my friend, we will find a shoesmith."

Indy nodded.

"Are you sure that you are all right?" asked Sallah.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just didn't expect to be thrown of like that."

Some time later, they found a shoesmith, and as they waited they sat down and began to talk.

"I am sorry about the Ark", said Sallah.

"That's okay."

"Are you…?"

"Sallah, don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Indy, I sense that there is something troubling you."

Indy sighed.

"I am sorry, I did not mean…"

"Sallah, it's okay. It's just…"

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm missing Selene. I can't wait to find the Ark and get it home but on the other hand, what if it's really over? And the other thing is I can't understand what I did wrong. I thought she was happy."

"Indy, I do not think that it is you, my friend. Selene just needs some time to work things out."

Indy sighed.

"I just don't want it to be over because…"

"Yes?"

Indy stood up.

"Because I'm falling in love with her."

Sallah smiled and also stood up.

I do not believe it. Selene said those very words about him! he thought

After Indy's horse had been re-shoed, they returned to Sallah' house and that afternoon Indy and Marion were wandering around the marketplace while Sallah went to visit Kafusa. They had been out for a couple of hours when Indy saw a familiar person driving a jeep.

It was Sallah.

"My friends get in. I have some news."

Indy and Marion got into the jeep and Sallah drove them back to his house.

"C'mon", began Marion. "Don't keep us in suspense!"

Sallah grinned.

"The Ark is now in Aswan. I spoke to Afusek and he knows someone who has seen it. Indy, the Nazi's have it. We are going to meet Afusek's friend and he will help us find its location."

"Sallah, that's great", said Marion.

Indy couldn't speak for a moment. All of the old feelings of excitement about the Ark jolted in his stomach.

The jeep stopped and Indy got out of the jeep.

"We've gotta leave right now", he said to the others and all the while trying not to sound too excited.

An hour later, they boarded a ship for Aswan and that evening after dinner, Indy, Marion and Sallah were sat down outside talking.

"Sallah, you're quiet", said Marion. "Ah, I get it. I bet you're missing Fayah", she grinned.

He nodded. "Yes, I am already missing her and my friends, I also was just thinking about the first time we went after the Ark, and as I remember it was not exactly easy."

"Tell me about it", said Indy.

"Yeah", said Marion, glancing at Indy. "As I recall, you nearly got yourself killed, Jones."

Indy glanced up at the stars and he wondered what Selene was doing now.

Marion said something but Indy hadn't heard her.

"Hey, Jones!"

Indy snapped out of his reverie.

"Uh, what did you say?" he muttered.

"I was just asking if anything was wrong."

"No it's, I'm uh, fine. I'll think I'll hit the hay."

Indy left them and headed towards his room.

"He is missing Selene", said Sallah.

"Of course he is. You can see it cos it's written all over his face."

Indy opened his cabin door, stepped inside and closed it. He switched on the nearby lamp, got undressed and climbed into bed. Indy closed his eyes and tried to sleep but all he could see in his mind was the image of Selene. He studied her beautiful features, her blue eyes and long red hair, while also trying to push the image of her out of his mind but he found this very difficult. While Indy wrestled with this in his mind he realized that he was, in fact, feeling very sleepy. Indy made himself comfortable and allowed himself to drift off into a deep, restful sleep

"Jones."

Indy could hear his name being called and someone was shaking him awake.

"Jones", the voice called again.

Indy opened his eyes.

It was Marion who was dressed and ready to go.

"Hey, wake up Indy!" she cajoled him.

"Uh. Oh, hi Marion."

"Good morning sleepyhead. Are you okay? You slept through breakfast."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I figured you might be hungry, so I brought you some."

"Thanks."

Marion left the room and as Indy ate he couldn't help but think about Selene.

He thought back to the time that she said she wanted a break and felt suddenly sad. He told himself to push any thoughts about her aside and then he finished breakfast. After he had finished eating, he got up, got washed and dressed and went to find Sallah and Marion, who were now sat outside.

"Indy. Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah, fine Sallah. And yourself."

"Yes. Very well. Indy, we will soon be in Aswan. There we will need to find a place called Sharia al-Souk and meet up with a friend of mine called Mazar."

At the same time Sallah had made this comment, halfway across the world in New York, it was evening and Selene was at a dinner party. She glanced out of the window, up at the stars and wondered what Indy was doing at the same moment.

Some time later Marion, Indy and Sallah arrived in Aswan. They left the ship and made their way through the busy streets of Aswan and then took a taxi to the outskirts of Sharia al-Souk and stopped by a row of houses. They got out and paid the driver and Sallah walked up to the steps leading to one of the houses and knocked on the door, with Indy and Marion following. A man came to the door and greeted the visitors. He was about Sallah's height and build and a few years older than him.

"Please come in", he smiled.

They were led into a big lounge, which looked out onto a large garden and a beautiful view of the city.

"Please sit down", he told them.

"My friends, this is Mazar."

"I am very pleased to meet you", he said, nodding and smiling at his visitors.

A young boy came in and placed drinks onto the table in the centre of the room. Mazar thanked him and passed drinks to his guests, who gratefully accepted.

"I must tell you about the Ark", began Mazar.

The three looked at him with great interest.

"It is in a place not far from here. From what I understand, this Rodriguez has now got it and has taken it to Sharia Abbas Farid. I have also heard that he may be shipping it off to Mexico tonight, so it would be best for you to take a train to Sharia Abbas Farid and get there before he does. He has some kind of hidden place a base, if you will and I have may have a friend who has directions to this very place".

"Thank you", said Sallah. "You have been a great help to us. Is there any way that I can…?"

Mazar held up a hand.

"Do not worry Sallah. It is fine."

"Thank you, my friend. Your help is very much appreciated."

Indy and Marion thanked Mazar and left his house, headed toward the nearest train station and boarded a train for Sharia Abbas Farid.

Once they were settled into a compartment, Indy covered his eyes with his fedora and tried to get some sleep.

Marion glanced over at Indy and smiled.

"Marion, how are you?" asked Sallah.

"Fine Sallah. Indy seems a bit happier now. For a while he had me worried."

"As was I."

"I just want to know how he does it."

"How do you mean, Marion?"

"Well, he's got this level of energy and he never seems to quit. And that's the other thing. Just where does he get the stamina from?" she wondered.

"Marion, Indy has always been like that. Once he has his mind set on something, he follows it through to the end."

"Yeah, I know."

She looked at the Egyptian.

"I sure hope we find the Ark, Sallah. And when we do, I'll bet Indy can't wait to ship it back to the States."

"And I am thinking that the Ark is not the only reason why he wishes to return to the States."

Marion grinned.

"Are you talkin' about a certain red-haired nurse?"

Sallah smiled.

"Yes, of course. He is missing her, but he will not admit it."

"C'mon guys", said Indy beneath the fedora. "If you're gonna talk about me, you can at least wait until I've gone out of the room."

Indy removed the fedora from his face and smiled.

"Indy, we were just…" began Sallah.

"Yeah, I know what you were doin'!"

"You wanna talk about it?" asked Marion.

"Marion, there's nothing to talk about", he said, standing up and opening the door.

"But Indy…" began Sallah, as Indy smiled and closed the compartment door behind him.

Indy began to walk down the aisle and as he almost reached the end of the train, he then heard something which sounded unmistakably like gunfire. Indy began to run toward the source of the noise and stopped at a compartment and could hear voices. He swung open the door and a man was stood with his back to Indy, pointing a gun at some passengers.

Indy grabbed him by the collar and pulled him away. The man went to hit Indy but the Archaeologist was ready for him and hit him in the face. The man stumbled, falling back through an open window as the passengers stared at Indy in a mixture of anxiety and admiration.

"Don't think he'll be bothering you again", he told them.

Then, Indy heard another gunshot and raced towards the noise. He heard a scream.

_Marion_.

He ran to the carriage and the door was open. There, stood a man pointing a gun at Sallah and Marion.

"Where is Dr. Jones?" he asked in an English accented voice.

Indy unholstered his Webley.

"You lookin' for me?"

The man turned around, startled.

Indy grabbed the man by the collar and the man punched Indy in the face, driving him back into the room and the Archaeologist crashed to the floor.

The man hit Sallah across the face and which stunned the Egyptian. He then grabbed Marion and she yelled in surprise as the man dragged her down the corridor. Indy got to his feet and ran after them and Marion tried to pull away from the man, but he was too strong for her.

They had reached the end of the train and the man threw open the exit door and pulled out a knife from his inside jacket pocket. Indy unhitched his whip and the end cracked through the air the knife flying from the man's grasp. The man stared at Indy, scared and amazed. He pushed Marion aside and climbed onto the room of the train. Indy dashed after him.

"Jones be careful!" shouted Marion, over the noise of the train.

Indy fastened the whip to his belt.

"Trust me. And Marion", he said taking off his fedora and placing it on her head. "Look after this for me!"

Indy climbed up the side of the train and as the man dashed across the roof, Indy ran after him diving for the man's ankles and knocking him to the ground. They rolled across the top of the carriage and Indy nearly fell off the train but stopped himself just in time. He grabbed the side of the train and as the man took out his gun and flew at Indy, the Archaeologist punched him in the face and the man head-butted him. For a second he was momentarily stunned. Indy saw a tunnel approaching and the man pushed him to the ground. Indy looked up and waited for a moment. The man turned round to see what Indy was looking at.

Too late.

Indy closed his eyes for a moment. He gasped and climbed down from the roof and returned to the carriage.

It was empty.

He went to the edge of the train. Marion and Sallah were waiting there for him and their eyes lit up when they saw him and Marion, who was still wearing his hat, threw her arms around him.

"Jones! You're okay!"

"Marion. Of course I am."

"You didn't come back. I was beginning to get worried."

Indy pulled away and Sallah put a hand on Indy's shoulder.

"Indy, are you hurt?" asked his friend, concerned.

"Sallah, I'm fine", Indy told him.

Marion looked upset.

"You okay Marion?"

"I'm okay. One of these days, Jones…" she said as they began to walk back to their carriage.

"Marion. You worry too much."

Sallah laughed heartily.

Some hours later Indy, Marion and Sallah arrived in Sharia Abbas Farid. The three of them had found a hotel on the outskirts of town and had checked in. The hotel seemed like an ideal location as from the information that they had been given by Mazar, as in theory Rodriguez's hideout was supposed to be located nearby. That evening, Indy and Sallah, who were dressed in Arab robes, together with Marion, left the hotel and she drove them to the next village. From the information that they had been given, this was the very same place where Rodriguez was hiding. Marion parked the jeep in a quiet back street and Indy and Sallah got out.

"You sure you don't want me to join you?" asked Marion.

Indy smiled.

"I'd rather you stayed here if it's all the same to you."

She nodded.

"Besides, we might need to make a fast exit…"

"That sounds about right, Jones", she said.

Indy and Sallah left Marion and slowly approached the village. Mazar had been told that Rodriguez's base was similar to that of a warehouse type building.

Moments later, they came to a darkly painted garage type warehouse. Slowly Indy opened the door and Sallah followed.

The room was quite dark and they began to slowly wandered around the room, trying to find a clue, something, anything, until… the door slammed shut and both men wheeled around. Rodriguez was stood there with a gun in his hand, pointing it straight at them.

"What the hell is this?" he yelled, his strong Mexican accent echoing around the room. "I was wondering when you would return, Jones. Ah, don't tell me you're still looking for the Ark? Well, you are too late my friend. I have it, and…"

"Shut the hell up, Rodriguez", barked Indy.

Sallah cursed the Mexican in Arabic.

Rodriguez threw an insult at Indy and the Archaeologist saw red and flew at him. Indy hit him across the face but unfortunately Rodriguez was ready for him and backhanded Indy across the face. Indiana Jones stumbled backwards and Rodriguez fired his gun at him, the bullet striking the Archaeologist in the stomach. Sallah yelled as Indy fell to the ground with a hard thud. Sallah strode over to the Acambro and wrestled with him and the Mexican pulled the trigger.

The gun clicked.  
Empty.

Rodriguez yelled in anger and frustration and hit Sallah across the head with the butt of the gun and the Egyptian stumbled to the floor.

Moments later, Rodriguez had finished tying the Egyptian to the chair and left Indy lying on the floor. Rodriguez poured some liquid onto the ground and lit a match.

Almost at once, a fire began and began to start spreading through the room.

Rodriguez turned around and glanced at the two men. Sallah was half awake but Indy was semi-conscious and was grimacing in pain. Blood had begun to seep through Indy's shirt and robes he was now having some trouble breathing.

"Adios", said Rodriguez.

Indy glared at him and yelled something in insulting in Spanish and Rodriguez simply looked at him and closed the door behind him. Sallah began to cough violently and Indy tried to think of something, but couldn't seem to. He was in agony and began to cough up blood. He tried desperately to block out the pain. Sallah coughed again and it was hard for him to breath, due to the thick smoke circulating around in the room.

Marion was having enough trouble of her own. She had been sitting in the jeep and had seen Rodriguez leave the building. She was just about to find Indy and Sallah when someone had put a hand over her mouth and dragged her out of the vehicle. They had grabbed her and thrown her over their shoulder and at first, Marion had kicked and fought for the man to put her down and he had taken her to a deserted building. She waited until they had reached the building and then, when the man wasn't looking, she had drawn her knee up, kneeing him in the groin. He had doubled up in pain and she had run off. Now Marion was frantically trying to find Rodriguez's base. Then she came across a building and could smell burning. Marion Ravenwood threw open the doors and coughed, covering her face.

Indy blinked.

"Marion", he muttered.

Marion ran into the building and gasped when she saw Indy who was bleeding somewhat badly.

"Jones!" she yelled.

"Check on Sallah", yelled Indy, through the noise of the flames. He gasped and winced in pain.

Marion quickly untied Sallah's bounds and then two men, complete strangers who looked as if they might be villagers, ran into the building and helped Sallah out of the chair as Marion ran over to Indy. Both of the men helped Sallah to get up and carried him out of the building. They came back into the room ran over to Indy and picked him up. Marion coughed loudly and followed..

The men set Indy on the ground next to Sallah and Indy collapsed onto his back, coughing and gasping from the pain of the gunshot wound.

As Marion thanked the two men, she knew that she had to think fast. They didn't have time to find a hospital and so she asked the men if they could help her take her friends back to the hotel so she could at least try to find a doctor.

The men helped Indy and Sallah into the jeep and Marion drove back to the hotel.

When they arrived, the men helped Indy and Sallah to Marion's room, placing Indy on one of the beds and Sallah on the other. Marion gratefully thanked the men and they left her.

The hotel had called a local doctor and he rushed over to the hotel as fast as he could. The doctor's name was Dr. Mohammed Khakihdi was somewhat surprise at Indy's injuries and spoke to Marion and she told him that Indy had been shot and that he and Sallah were both suffering with smoke inhalation. The doctor unpacked his things and looked at Indy and Sallah who both looked in a bad condition.

"Treat Sallah first", muttered Indy.

"No", began Sallah. "Treat my friend first. He has been shot."

Dr. Khakihdi went over to Indy and asked Marion to call his assistant. As she went to do that, the doctor cut into Indy's robes and discarded them. As Marion returned she went over to help the doctor and removed Indy's whip and gun holster belt and put these aside.

"It is a pretty bad injury and it looks like he has lost some blood", the doctor told Marion.

Indy had nearly fallen into unconsciousness and his eyelids momentarily fluttered open as the doctor tried to sit Indy up and Marion helped the doctor to remove his shirt.

A lady appeared in the doorway aged about twenty-five, and pretty with blonde hair. She smiled as she walked over to the doctor.

"Julia. Would you take over here?" asked Dr. Khakihdi. "He has been shot. I need to check on the other man."

Julia glanced at the man led on the bed. His chest was covered with blood and her eyes drifted to his face, and then to his hazel eyes and she had to stop herself from staring. He had to be the most handsome man that she had ever laid eyes on.

_For God sake, Julia. Focus!_ she thought.

Indy closed his eyes as Julia sat down on the bed and Marion passed her some water and towels. Julia opened the medical kit and took out a large pair of tweezers just as Indy opened his eyes. He stared at the tweezers as she stared into his eyes. She felt instantly attracted to him and she smiled and he smiled back slightly.

"Okay", she said in an American accent. "Let's get this bullet out of you. Say, what's you're name, handsome?"

"Jones", croaked Indy.

She examined the wound and had found the bullet and she carefully used the tweezers to pick up the bullet.

"A-ha. Gotcha."

She whistled as she dropped the bullet into a small metal dish.

Indy grimaced and gasped.

"Thanks."

"So, how'd you wind up gettin' shot?" she asked.

"He's an Archaeologist", said Marion, as if that explained everything.

"I see."

She bathed the wound in salt water and Indy flinched occasionally.

"I've heard of another Archaeologist called Jones. He's very well known in Egypt. I don't think he'd be crazy enough to get himself shot in the stomach, though."

"Uh, you may want to rethink that", said Marion.

She gently put a hand on Indy's shoulder.

"This is Indiana Jones. He's the guy you're thinkin' of."

Marion smiled but Julia looked embarrassed.

"Oh God. Look, I'm really sorry. I..."

"Don't worry about it", whispered Indy, trying to keep his eyes open.

"How's Sallah?" he asked groggily.

"Indy. I am fine", replied the Egyptian. "How are you, my friend?"

Indy smiled at Julia.

"Oh, I'm fine", he said as she bathed the wound. "Ow! Well, kinda."

"I'm sorry", said Julia.

Julia looked at Marion.

"Can you help me to sit him up?" she asked.

"Sure."

Marion sat on the edge of the bed and gently helped Indy to sit up. Julia rummaged around in the kit and brought out some bandages. She began to wrap these around Indy's chest and as she did she couldn't help but glance up into his eyes. She had been wondering what his eyes looked like up close and now she could see that they consisted of several colours, green and brown with flecks of copper. She suddenly lost her train of thought.

"Hey", said Indy. "I think you'd better stop there."

Julia glanced down and giggled. Indy was beginning to look like a mummy.

"I'm sorry, Dr. Jones. I, ahem, got carried away."

"You sure did", said Marion, smiling as Julia unwrapped some of the bandage, cut it and tied it into a neat knot.

"There you go. All done."

"Thanks", said Indy as Marion propped up some pillows and helped him to sit back against them.

"Oh, you're very welcome", smiled Julia.

"How long have you been a nurse?" asked Indy.

Marion sat down and rolled her eyes.

"For a few years. And you?"

"I've never been a nurse."

Julia sighed.

"Honestly doc, you know what I mean!"

"I know. For about fifteen or so years now."

"I've heard a lot about you. It is true you speak about nine languages?"

"It's about fourteen", said Marion.

"Really? That's great. You've got one hell of a reputation around these parts, professor and not just with the ladies, either", she teased.

Sallah laughed.

"Indy, are you enjoying yourself?" he asked.

"Of course", croaked Indy. "She's not only a great nurse, she's pretty as well."

"Dr. Jones", blushed Julia. "You're such a flirt."

"Nobody's perfect", he smiled.

Sallah and Marion thanked Dr. Khakihdi and Julia. Indy was sleeping and Sallah was half asleep, and still led on the bed. As Julia was leaving, she turned to Marion.

"I gotta tell you, you're really lucky. He's very handsome."

"Oh, he's not my boyfriend."

"Excuse me for asking, but is he…?"

"Dating anyone?" guessed Marion. "He was, but the relationship is on hold at the moment."

"I see. Well, I've got to go. If there's anything I can do..."

Marion smiled. "I'll let you know."

Julia said goodbye and left. Moments later, Sallah woke up and Marion helped him to his room.

"Marion, Thank you for coming to get us", he said.

"Ah, it was nothing", she smiled. "Get some rest Sallah and I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Marion", he smiled tiredly.

Marion returned to her room where Indy was still led on the bed. He then opened his eyes and tried to sit up.

"Marion."

"Hey, Indy. Take it easy."

"Thanks for gettin' us outta there. I really appreciate…"

A spasm of pain went through him and he slumped down on the bed.

Marion went over to him and caressed his forehead.

"Hey Jones, relax. It's okay. I know you appreciate it."

Marion propped up the pillows to make Indy more comfortable and covered him with the blanket. Then she sat down on a chair and glanced over at Indy.

"They just don't stop do they, Jones?"

"Who?" he asked groggily.

"Women of course." She thought a moment. "Hey Indy. It's gonna get to the stage where you'll..."

She began to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Ah, I just had an image in my head of you running down the street, with a load of women chasing after you."

"Marion! I think you give me too much credit. I..."

He yelled in pain.

"Right Indy. I'm callin' the doctor."

"No, I'm fine", he winced.

"Or, I could always get Julia to come back..."

Indy smiled slightly.

"Okay, on second thoughts…"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next morning Sallah woke up early. He gradually remembered the events of last night and got up still feeling unwell from the smoke inhalation. As he dressed, he glanced at himself in the mirror and he noticed that dressing and gauze tape had been put on his forehead. He blinked and touched his head groggily. After getting washed and dressed he went to Marion's room and gently knocked on the door. Almost immediately Marion answered it. She was dressed in pants and a shirt and her hair was tied back into a ponytail.

"Hey Sallah. Come in", she grinned.

Sallah smiled and entered and glanced over at Indy.

"He's still in dreamland", said Marion.

"So I see."

"How are you feeling, Sallah?" Marion asked.

"I am not too bad Marion. Still feeling a little unwell after last night, but I will be all right."

Sallah and Marion went down to breakfast and on their way back a man approached Sallah.

"Excuse me, sir. I believe I have a telegram for you."

Sallah thanked him and they returned to Marion's room and were surprised to see that Indy was awake.

"How are you feelin' Jones?" asked Marion.

"Like I've been shot. Thanks for asking, though."

Slowly, Indy tried to stand and as he did, Marion steadied him.

"Sallah. How are _you_ feeling?"

"I am better Indy. Not wonderful, but better."

Indy touched his stomach slightly and winced.

"That lady did a pretty good job last night", said Indy, admiring the way that the bandages were neatly wrapped around his torso.

Marion smiled.

"She sure did. She also flirted quite well", she teased.

"I don't know what you're talkin' about", smiled Indy.

"Ah, c'mon Jones. You enjoyed it really."

Sallah remembered the telegram, opened it and read.

"My friends. I have some news. I have received this telegram from Mazar. He says that the Ark has been taken to Afula in Israel."

Indy sighed.

"Okay. When do we leave?"

"As soon as you are well enough to travel", said Sallah.

Indy looked at them. "Oh no, don't start with me. Were gonna leave right now."

"But Indy..."

"Sallah, I'm not going to let it slip from my grasp again."

"Jones", began Marion. "I know you're stubborn at the best of times, but you've just been shot in the stomach for cryin' out loud. You just don't know when to quit, do ya?"

"Marion, listen to me. I guess Marcus was right all along. If it does fall into the wrong hands, well, they could take hold of the world and…" he paused. "Great, I'm beginning to sound just like dad", he muttered.

"Indy, my friend. If you insist, we'll get a flight right now."

Indy nodded.

"Look, I appreciate your concern, both of you, but I've gotta do this and were already running out of time as it is."

Some hours later they were on a flight to Israel. Sallah was still feeling the after effects of the smoke inhalation and had been advised to take it easy by the doctor. Marion herself was feeling very tired and lethargic and both men had asked if she had been hurt last night's kidnapping, but she reassured them that she was fine.

Indy, who was still in pain from his recent wound, tried to catch some sleep, which at first wasn't easy, due to the discomfort that his stomach was giving him. He also knew that he needed as much rest as possible if he were to be in any condition to get the Ark. As he rested, he couldn't help but think about Selene and wondered if it was really over. All he wanted to do was talk to her and try to work things out. Some hours later, Marion gently shook Indy awake. They had landed in Israel.

After departing from the airport, the three took a train to Afula and found hotel to stay at.

It was late.

Sallah and Marion were talking in Sallah's hotel room when Indy entered the room, dressed in his usual attire. His bullwhip and gun holster hung from his waist.

"Going somewhere, Jones?" asked Marion.

"Yeah. I'm gonna try to find out some information", said Indy.

"Indy, its late", commented Sallah.

"And it's a good time as any to ask questions", he replied.

As Indy went to leave, Marion yelled after him.

"Hey Indy. Do you want some company?"

He turned to her and smiled. "Yeah, I think I would."

Marion grabbed her jacket.

"See you later, Sallah."

Marion and Indy walked down the corridor and got in the lift and Marion glanced over at Indy and smiled.

He was so stubborn and somehow even though it could be downright infuriating at times, she loved the way that Indy would never back down. Besides, she was used to it now.

The lift came to a stop and Marion paused to let Indy go first and he did the same. They both looked into each other's eyes and Marion had to admit, she still felt a slight spark. They paused for a moment and Indy glanced into her eyes and thought that he saw a slight emotion there. He liked Marion just fine. They had been lovers and friends and he really respected her as a strong, intelligent woman. They broke of the reverie and Marion smiled. As they walked to the entrance of the hotel, Indy turned to her and smiled and she smiled back. Marion held a great respect for Indy and had to admit that he was an extremely attractive man and she more than understood the attention that he got from women. She had also heard that Indy also frequently got love notes from most of his female students at the university and thought it was funny. She giggled.

As they left the hotel, Indy glanced at Marion who had a strange look on her face.

"What's that look for?" he asked.

"Nothing."

He sighed.

"And why were you laughing back there? You gonna tell me?"

Marion didn't answer.

They walked down the street and came across a bar named Omar's and entered. They'd no sooner stepped into the bar, when a couple of men made some complimentary remarks toward Marion and she smiled. The bar was fairly busy and Marion walked over to the bartender and leaned across the bar.

"Well hello", said the man. "Can I help you beautiful?"

"Yeah. I'm after some information."

"Aren't we all", said the man, returning to his work.

"Are you gonna help me or not?" asked Marion.

He turned to her.

"I can", he said, glancing at her. "For a price."

Marion glared at him.

"Son of a bitch!"

She grabbed him by the collar and the man yelled in surprise. The man glanced at Indy.

"Aren't you gonna do something?" he asked, surprised by this sudden attack.

Indy sat down on a bar stool.

"Ah, you know what they say. Hell hath no fury…"

Indy remembered when Selene had made that comment once and he felt a dull ache in his stomach.

"Now you listen to me", said Marion. "I'm gonna say some words. Heinrich. Rodriguez."

She leaned closer and put her mouth to his ear.

"Ark of the Covenant."

The man nodded.

"Good", said Marion.

The man looked in around, terror and panic in his eyes as the whole bar fell silent.

"Uh, Marion", said Indy, loading his Webley.

"Not now Jones, I've…"

"Ah, Dr. Jones. Miss Ravenwood", said a familiar voice.

Marion turned round. Heinrich was stood holding a gun and three armed Nazi's stood behind him. The bartender fell to the floor as soon as the bullet from Heinrich's gun struck his forehead.

"Great", muttered Marion.

Heinrich went to reload his gun and Marion flew at him. He violently backhanded her across the face and she stumbled back from the force.

"No!" yelled Indy, flying at Heinrich.

The Nazi's grabbed Indy as Marion ran behind the bar.

There's gotta be some ammo here!

Heinrich hit Indy in the face and the Archaeologist stumbled slightly.

"Where is the Ark?" he yelled.

Indy laughed.

"I dunno and even if I did, do you seriously think I'd tell you?"

Heinrich punched Indy in the stomach and Indy yelled in pain.

"Once again, Dr. Jones. Where is..."

Two of the Nazi's holding Indy, fell to the floor and Indy turned round and punched the other one in the face and the Nazi fell to the floor. Heinrich aimed the gun at Indy. Quick as a flash, Indy unhitched his whip and the end snagged Heinrich's gun and it flew through the air. Heinrich stared at Indy in amazement and Marion who had just seen what Indy had done, smiled. _How does he do that?_ she thought.

Marion jumped over the bar, picked up the Webley and handed it to Indy. Indy took it from her just as a man burst into the bar.

It was Rodriguez.

"Oh great", muttered Indy.

_Now what?,_ thought Marion.

"Heinrich. Where the hell is it?" spat Rodriguez through clenched teeth.

Heinrich glared at Rodriguez.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The Ark, you fool!"

Heinrich pointed to Indy.

"He has it."

"You son of a motherless…" yelled Rodriguez.

"What did you call me?" yelled Heinrich.

"You heard."

Rodriguez aimed the gun at Heinrich.

"Where is it?"

"I don't know, I…"

Just then, another man strode into the bar, brandishing a large knife. Indy and Marion slowly disappeared into the crowd.

"Rodriguez, this Ark, this so-called mystical treasure. You've moved it. Where…"

"You idiot!" yelled Rodriguez. "Now everyone knows…"

The man pressed the knife to Rodriguez's throat and the Mexican's eyes flitted about in terror.

"Where is it?"

"It, it is in Iskal, hidden in a temple."

"Temple. What temple?"

Just then, a fight broke out and soon a full brawl was underway.

"The Temple of Arhamenek", stuttered Rodriguez.

Indy and Marion had heard enough and snuck out of the back entrance. They didn't say a word, but instead smiled at each other. Indy tried not to get too exited as they both ran back to the hotel, laughing.

"Did you see his face", laughed Indy.

"I sure did, Jones."

They returned to Sallah's room.

"Indy, Marion. Did you..."

"Sallah. The Ark is in Iskal", Indy told him.

"Indy, that is great. I am so pleased for you. But how did you..."

"I'll tell you on the way to the airport, but right now, we've gotta move."

A few hours later they had arrived in Iskal. Despite the good news, Indy was still suffering from his gunshot wound. Marion glanced over at Indy sympathetically as they landed. He looked exhausted. After landing, they booked into another hotel and Marion insisted that she check on Indy's wound. She had gone to get some medical supplies and when she returned to her room, Indy was sat on the bed. She switched on the bedside lamp and turned the light off.

"Hiya", she said sitting on the bed. "Do you need a hand?"

Indy began to take off his shirt.

"No thanks. I'm fine", he winced.

He took off the shirt and Marion put this aside.

"Ah, this brings back memories", she said.

"I'm sure", said Indy, moving to the top of the bed, sitting up.

Marion unwrapped the bandage and inspected the wound. She discarded the bandages and treated the wound with iodine, applying a clean bandage to his torso.

"Hey Jones, you okay? You normally flinch by now."

No reply

"Jones?"

She glanced down and Indy who had fallen asleep. She sighed, studying his face, the scar on his chin. He really was quite handsome, even when he was asleep.

Marion removed Indy's boots and covered him with the blanket.

"Goodnight Jones" she smiled and whispered.

Marion changed clothes and climbed in the bed next to his. She lay on her side and glanced at Indy, remembering the first time she had seen him; a young, good-looking, confident Archaeologist who had been introduced by her father and she had fallen for him instantly. She remembered that she was not the only one who had a crush on Indy; all of her friends did as well. And she also remembered when her and Indy dated, her friends had been more than a little envious.

She turned out the bedside lamp, closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sallah had woken early that morning and had checked on Indy and Marion, who were still sleeping. After breakfast, he returned to the room. Marion was re-dressing Indy's wound and he flinched slightly.

"For cryin' out loud Marion. Don't fuss!"

"Dammit Jones. I gotta get it right. Oh sorry I forgot, my names not Julia."

"Very funny."

"Indy, how are you feeling now?" asked Sallah.

"Better thanks, Sallah. How are you feeling today?"

"I am fine Indy. I have spoken with another friend of mine and according to him the Ark is indeed in the Temple of Arhamenek."

Indy smiled.

"That's great. As soon as Marion's finished I'm ready to go."

Two hours later they arrived at the Temple of Arhamenek. It was now early afternoon and Sallah had driven the jeep to the temple. Indy was still in pain but did his best to pushed this aside. Selene had been in his dream last night and he tried to push that away also.

As they approached the entrance, Sallah lit some torches and Indy was the first to enter. The temple was dark and eerie and as they walked further, Indy thought that he could hear voices. They carried on further and came to a great hall. The three of them slowly crept inside and once inside hid behind a great statue of Horus. They glanced over at the scene before them and what they could see was several Nazi's scattered about. Indiana Jones glanced down to the far end of the temple where two Nazi's were stood and the Archaeologist could just about make out a wooden crate.

The Nazi's began to open it and Indy's eyes lit up when he saw what had been unveiled.

The Ark.

He glanced over at the others and smiled. Marion and Sallah were exited but dare not say a word. Indy spotted Heinrich to the left of them and he slowly left Sallah and Marion and snuck behind the German. Indiana put a hand over the German's mouth and put his other hand around the man's neck, grabbing him and pulling him backwards. Heinrich turned around and threw a punch, but missed and Indy saws his chance and threw a punch. His fist connected with the man's jaw and Heinrich yelled in pain.

Sallah and Marion were spotted by a Nazi and he pointed his Luger at them and motioned for them to step into the main part of the hall. Indy grabbed Heinrich and stepped out, his Webley pressed to the man's skull.

"Indy!" yelled Marion.

"I want a trade", said Indy.

"What are you talking about?" asked one of them.

"You give me the Ark, and I give you Heinrich."

Heinrich protested.

"I suggest you shut up", said Marion.

"Silence her!" yelled Heinrich.

"No!" yelled Indy.

A Nazi grabbed Marion, pulled out a rag from his pocket and placed this to her face and she fell to the ground.

Sallah went for the man, who was ready for the Egyptian and struck him across the face. Two Nazi's stepped forward and grabbed Sallah, placing the cloth to his face. He tried to fight back but also fell to the ground. A Nazi snuck up behind Indy and grabbed him, knocking his Webley to the floor. Heinrich ran over to the Ark and Indy pushed the man to the floor and glanced at Sallah and Marion who were both out cold. Another Nazi was about to fire when Indy unhitched his whip and caught the Luger with the tip of the whip and as it flew through the air, the gun flying out of the man's hand.

Another Nazi grabbed Indy and struck him across the forehead with a Luger twice. The man then punched Indy in the stomach and Indy yelled in pain as he crashed to the floor.

Heinrich walked over to the altar. He then lit several candles, picked up a book and began to read some words aloud.

_Some sort of ritual, _thought Indy, who tried to focus.

The other Nazi's walked over to the Ark in fascination and Indy forced himself to stand and picked up the Webley.

He noticed that Marion and Sallah were still out cold.

The Archaeologist stumbled towards Heinrich and aimed the gun at him as Sallah slowly woke up and shook Marion awake, helping her to her feet.

Heinrich turned around and saw Indy, his shirt bleeding profusely. Indy staggered and fired the Webley, but due to his unsteady hand, the shot had missed the German, who then ran off and disappeared through a side entrance.

Indy blinked. He didn't feel that he was in the best condition for fighting.

A Nazi flew at him and Indy took aim and fired. The bullet struck the man in the chest and he staggered and fell over. Another Nazi went for Marion and she hit him over the head with a rock.

"You guys okay?" yelled Indy.

"Great Jones! And you?" replied Marion, punching the man in the face.

He grinned.

"Just great!"

The rest of the Nazi's fled, leaving Indy, Marion and Sallah stood alone in the temple.

With the Ark.

Marion and Sallah looked at each other and smiled. They both looked at Indy and despite the obvious pain he was in, he began to walk slowly towards the artifact that the government had confiscated five years ago. He approached it slowly and blinked, hoping that it wasn't just a dream; that he wasn't about to wake up in bed at home. As he approached it, he gasped. It was just as beautiful as he remembered it being. He reached into his jacket pocket and put a pair of gloves, then slowly ran his hand over the lid of the Ark and smiled. For a moment, he couldn't speak. He knew that they didn't have much time. He turned around and smiled at Sallah and Marion. They smiled but were also shocked at Indy's condition. His shirt was covered in blood and he looked exhausted and they both ran over to him.

"Indy, you're bleeding", said Marion.

"Never mind. Look Marion, the Ark!"

"It is wonderful", said Sallah.

"We don't have much time", said Indy, wincing.

"But Indy", began Sallah. "You need medical…"

"Sallah please. We've gotta leave now."

Indy Sallah and Marion packed up the Ark into the crate. Marion had driven their jeep and parked it right outside of the temple and helped Indy and Sallah to carry the crate and put this into the back of the jeep. They covered it with a blanket and then Marion helped Indy into the back of the jeep and got in herself as Sallah got in the drivers seat and began to drive.

Both Marion and Sallah were concerned about Indy; his shirt was covered with blood. They suggested that Indy see a doctor, but he insisted that he was fine. Sallah had made arrangements for Indy, Marion and the Ark to be taken to Alexandria and once there, they would take a private charter to Cairo.

Marion took Indy to a cabin and Sallah retired to a cabin next door. They sat down on the bed and Marion removed Indy's shirt, glancing at the bandages.

"I've gotta change these", she said. "Might get infected."

"Gee Marion. I didn't figure you for a nurse!"

"Very funny Jones. I'm serious."

"You? Serious? When did that happen?" he smiled.

"Jones!"

"Will you stop callin' me that! My name is Indy!"

She looked at him, untied the bandages and slowly began to remove them.

"Okay Indy. Just be patient, cos this is gonna hurt!"

"Terrific", he muttered.

Marion cleaned the wound and try as he might Indy couldn't help but flinch.

"Well Jones, uh, Indy. You certainly haven't changed. Why must you try to be so heroic?"

"Marion, I'm not heroic. I'm just an Archaeologist."

"Oh, I don't know. I think you're much more than that. You can be very reckless at times, but also very brave."

Indy smiled as Marion began to wrap a new bandage around his torso and as she glanced into his eyes she couldn't exactly blame Julia. He did have nice eyes. She noticed something else about his eyes. A slight sadness there. When she had finished, she helped Indy to lie down on the bunk and covered him with a blanket.

"Indy, are you okay?" she asked.

He blinked.

"Yeah".

His voice, however was deceiving.

"Do you wanna talk?"

"Not really."

Marion turned to leave.

"Marion."

She turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"I can't stop thinking about…"

"…Selene. I know."

"I really don't want it to be over."

"I understand. Indy, give it time. It'll sort itself out. Listen, I'll be back soon. Try to get some sleep."

He nodded.

"And Indy?"

"Yeah?"

"Selene's real lucky", she said, turning off the light. "You're a real terrific guy, you know that?"

Indy smiled as Marion left the room.

She found a laundry room and took Indy's shirt to be washed, returned to the room and switched on the lamp. Indy looked exhausted and appeared to be in a deep sleep.

Marion showered, changed, led down next to Indy and switched off the lamp. In a few moments she was instantly sound asleep.

The next morning, Marion had woken and taken a shower. After getting dressed, she met up with Sallah for breakfast. After they had eaten, Marion had collected Indy's shirt from laundry and returned to her room where Indy was still asleep. She would need to wake him, as they would be arriving in Alexandria soon and so she gently shook Indy awake and he opened his eyes groggily.

"Good morning, Indy", smiled Marion. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not great, but I'll live."

Indy slowly got up and Marion helped him to stand. Marion then left the room as Indy got dressed and he then joined Sallah and Marion on the deck.

Sallah smiled when he saw Indy. "Indy, how are you?" he asked his friend.

He winced.

"I've felt better", replied Indy.

"Indy. We have arrived in Alexandria."

Indy managed a slight smile. "Wonderful."

"Come, my friends. We will transport the Ark to Cairo."

A while later they had transported the Ark of the Covenant to a small charter plane and Sallah paid the pilot, no questions asked. Sallah, Marion and a very tired looking Indy got into the plane and as they took off, Indy fought furiously to stay awake.

"You look exhausted, Jones", commented Marion. "Why don't you try and get some sleep?" she suggested.

"Marion is right", said Sallah. "We will let you know as soon as we have landed."

Indy smiled wanly.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Thanks."

By afternoon the plane had landed on a small landing strip on the outskirts of Cairo and Indy was gently shaken awake by Marion.

"Jones, were in Cairo", she told him. She glanced at him, a concerned look spread across her face.

"Jones. I'm really worried. Are you going to be okay?" she asked.

"I'll live", replied Indy groggily. "Just glad that we're in Cairo."

Marion nodded.

"C'mon, let's get back to Sallah's house", she smiled.

The three of them took the Ark to an empty building across the street from Sallah's house. They had taken a taxi to the Egyptian's house and Indy had told them that he wanted nothing more than to take the Ark to the States, but he could barely stand and at the insistence of Marion and Sallah he planned on resting at the house for a while.

A few minutes had, in fact became more than that as Indy's wound had become infected and he had lapsed into a fever. Fayah had called a doctor out to the house and she, Sallah and Marion waited for the doctor to arrive.

New York

Selene's girlfriends had to more or less drag her out of the boarding house and take her out to a club. They could not bear to see their friend moping about and after some long consideration, Selene reluctantly agreed to go. They arrived at the club and Selene noticed that none other than Willie Scott was staring as lead singer in a production. Her number was gratefully received by all and after Willie gone backstage to freshen up, she met up with Selene. Selene told Willie about the relationship and how she regretted her decision.

"He's gone over to Egypt with Marion to find the Ark of the Covenant", said Selene.

Willie gasped

"So it is true? He's really going to find it again?"

Selene nodded.

"Yes, and now I feel really bad about the whole situation. On our last adventure, all I could think about was how I couldn't handle the thought of Indy getting hurt or dying."

Willie nodded.

"I understand. I had the same problem with that as well once but I got over it."

"Yes?"

"Yeah. After our adventure in 35', when we got back to the States. Well, tried to…"

"Please tell me about it."

"Well, we were escorted to Mayapore Village by Captain Blumburtt and his troops and made our way to the airport. We travelled to Delhi so we could finally return to the States. Well, Indy bumped into an old friend and we stayed at his house for a day or so. After that, we boarded a plane to the States and then…

India, 1935

Indy, Short Round and Willie Scott were on their way to Delhi. They stopped in small town and just as they were leaving, Indy spotted a familiar face; an old friend of his.

Indy smiled and walked over to the man, who was in his early forties. Dressed in tan coloured trousers and shirt, he didn't see Indy approach him.

"Ifral Khan, long time no see."

The man turned to him and grinned when he saw Indy. He threw his arms around the American.

"Indiana Jones, my friend. How are you?"

Indy sighed.

"Tired, but apart from that…"

He smiled as Willie and Short Round walked over to him.

"These are my friends. This lady is Willie Scott and this young man is…"

"Short Round", the Chinese boy told him.

"Well, I am very pleased to meet you", he told them. "And Indy, it is great to see you. Tell me, what brings you out here?"

Indy grinned.

"It's a long story."

"Come back to my house. There you can all rest and tell me about your adventure."

Ifral Khan came to a large house and opened the door. At that moment, a young lady who appeared at the top of the staircase, smiled and raced down the stairs when she saw who had arrived. It was Raquel, Ifral's daughter.

"Indiana!"

She ran over to Indy and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, how are you?" she asked drawing away. She noticed that Indy had some cuts on his face and he looked very tired

"Are you hurt?" she asked with concern

Indy smiled at the girl who was in her late teens.

"I was but I'm fine now thanks, Raquel. And how are you?"

She smiled.

"I'm fine. I'm glad you're okay. Tell me, who are your friends?"

"Raquel, this lady is Willie Scott and this young man is Short Round."

"I am very pleased to meet you", said Raquel.

"And yourself", said Willie.

Short Round nodded and smiled. Ifral led them into a luxurious living room and everyone sat down on soft settees.

Indy sighed. Despite the fact that he'd gotten some sleep at the palace, he was exhausted, as were the others.

Ifral looked concerned as he could see the tiredness in his friend's eyes.

"My friends. You all look exhausted. Please get some rest. My house is yours."

Indy nodded and smiled.

"That is very much appreciated."

Indy and his friends told Ifral and Raquel about their recent adventure.

"Well, my friends", began Ifral. "It seems that you were indeed lucky to have escaped the palace. And you say that the cult was alive again?"

Indy nodded.

"Yes they were. But now, well, hopefully they are now again extinct."

"How did all of this come about?"

Indy told them about their misadventure in Shanghai and how their plane had crashed, leading them to Mayapore Village which led on to Indy and his friends finding out about the cult and the Sankara Stones. Ifral and Raquel listened with rapt attention as Willie and Short Round had told them about their escape from the palace.

Later that day, Indy and Ifral were sat in the living room deep in discussion and Raquel showed Willie and Short Round around the house and grounds. The house was luxurious with big beautifully decorated rooms and comfortable bedrooms and the outside was just as luxurious, which consisted of large gardens and a giant fountain. As they walked, Short Round ran off further into the gardens leaving Raquel to ask Willie about their recent adventure.

"Is Indy all right now? He seems okay but one can never be too sure with him."

Willie laughed.

"Oh, he's fine now. We spent some time at Pankot resting and I tended to his injuries. Ah, you know what Indy's like, he does tend to bounce back pretty quickly."

"Yes I do. I know exactly what you mean. Excuse me for asking, but are you and Indy…"

"Dating? Yes we are at the moment. I'm not sure how things will change once we return to the States, but, well, well just have to see. How long have you known Indy?"

"My father first introduced me to him about four years ago, and I have to admit, I was quite taken with him. I'm not sure if father knew it, but at the time I developed a slight crush on him and I was so happy when he used to turn up unexpectedly at our house. Indy found out quite by accident and of course he was very sensitive towards my feelings."

"Indy would never make fun or do anything like that. Besides, I'm pretty sure he's used to it by now. He's never really let on, but I'll bet you anything he's always getting notes from his female students about how much they like him", giggled Willie.

Raquel also giggled. "It wouldn't surprise me at all."

Just then Indy and Ifral entered the gardens and appeared to be deep in discussion about something. Ifral said something funny and Indy laughed.

Raquel smiled.

"He's really quite something, isn't he?"

Willie smiled and sighed.

"Yes, he is."

"When will you be returning to the States?" she asked.

"Tomorrow I guess."

"Well, you are all welcome to stay here as long as you like."

Willie smiled. "That's great. Thanks."

Later, Indy and Ifral went out, leaving Willie, Short Round and Raquel to spend some time together. It was late when the men returned to the house and Indy looked exhausted so Willie took him upstairs and ran a bath for him. Willie returned to the luxurious bedroom and while Indy had his bath she led down and closed her eyes. She could still picture the palace and all of the horrible things that she had seen and experienced over the past few days and did her best to push these images aside, drifting off into a deep sleep.

The next thing Willie remembered was waking up still led on the bed and Indy entering the room dressed in a bathrobe, rubbing his hair dry with a towel.

He sat on the edge of the bed and smiled.

"How are you Willie?" he asked.

"Oh Indy, I'm fine. I'm just tired, that's all. How are you feeling now?"

He yawned.

"I'm tired as well. I think it's best if we spend the night here and then leave for the States tomorrow."

Willie smiled and kissed Indy.

"I was so hoping that you were going to say that", she said.

A while later, everyone met downstairs in the dining room for dinner. Indy was the last to come down and was dressed in pants and shirt and tweed jacked and wire-rimmed glasses. Raquel's heart skipped a beat when she saw him.

"Wow!" she muttered to Willie.

Willie smiled.

That's what I thought at Pankot!

Indy walked over to them and smiled.

"Ladies?"

"Oh, Indy", began Raquel. "You look very, uh , handsome this evening."

Willie rolled her eyes and Indy flashed a smile as he sat down next to her.

"Why, thank you Raquel. You look very nice yourself."

She blushed and smiled.

"Thanks."

After a fantastic dinner, Short Round was feeling very tired and decided to go to bed. Indy, Willie, Ifral and Raquel sat down in the living room and talked for a few hours. Later, Raquel retired to bed and smiled when Indy wished her a good night.

Ifral sighed and smiled.

"Ah she is a good daughter, my Raquel," he said, turning to Indy. "And I think she has a crush on you, my friend."

"She doesn't", said Indy. "She used to and I found out by accident."

"What? When did this happen? I did not know anything of this."

Indy smiled.

"It was a couple of years ago and she made the decision not to tell you, what with you being her father and…"

Ifral sighed.

"Ah, I understand. So tell me Indy, my friend. Will you be returning to the States tomorrow?"

Indy nodded.

"Yeah that's right. We really need to get back."

Ifral smiled and nodded.

"You are welcome to stay here for as long as you like."

"That is appreciated", smiled Indy.

A while later, Ifral retired to bed and left Indy and Willie in the living room.

"So, Miss Scott. Still want to be associated with me after all the trouble I got you into?"

She laughed.

"Yes Indiana Jones, I do."

She kissed him.

"But I really think it's time for us to go to bed now."

Indy smiled and stood up.

"Yeah. I think you're right."

Willie got up and walked over to the door and as she did she turned to Indy.

"Oh and one more thing, Dr. Jones. Something I forgot to mention. You do look very handsome dressed as you are. Sorry I forgot to tell you at Pankot", she laughed as Indy shook his head and followed her.

Willie Scott walked upstairs, reached the guest bedroom and turned on the lamp, as Indy entered the room and closed the door.

Willie walked over to him and smiled.

"There's something I've been meaning to do for days now", she said.

She took off his tweed jacked and threw it on the chair. Carefully she removed his glasses and placed these on the dresser. She then kissed him passionately and the moved over to the bed.

"Mmm", began Indy. "That was definitely worth waiting for", he smiled mischievously.

"Indiana, I can't imagine what you're thinking right now!"

He put his arms around her.

"I can."

He kissed her and she began to undo the buttons on his shirt and threw the shirt to the floor. She ran a hand over his broad, toned chest and kissed him all over.

"Miss Scott. I can't believe you. In my friends house as well", he teased.

She kissed him on the lips and they tumbled about on the bed.

The next morning a very tired looking Indy and Willie emerged in the front room for breakfast. As they sat down, Short Round looked at both of them, concerned.

"Holy smoke. You both looking very tired today. You go to bed late last night?"

"Uh, yeah, Shortie. Something like that."

Willie giggled.

"What so funny?"

"Oh nothing Shortie. You wouldn't understand."

After saying goodbye to Ifral and Raquel, Indy, Short Round and Willie Scott headed to the airport to take a flight back to the States. Willie decided to also join them in New York before visiting her parents in Missouri.

The three settled down in the plane and Short Round could hardly believe that he was finally going to the States. He was too excited to sleep and couldn't wait. A while later, he gave into tiredness and fell into a deep, restful sleep, dreaming about America. Indy woke up to see Willie smiling at him.

"What?" he asked.

"You look real sweet when you're asleep, Dr. Jones, you know that?"

Indy smiled.

"Yeah, that's what all the girls say."

"Get some sleep Indy", she said. "And I won't wake you until we've landed, unless of course I have good reason to."

"Glad to hear it", replied Indy groggily.

Indiana Jones rested his fedora over his face and closed his eyes. The next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by Willie.

"Huh, surely were not there already?" he asked groggily.

Willie looked at him, concerned. She grabbed the fedora and placed it on his head.

"Afraid not. Indy, we've got a bit of a problem. It seems we've got some highjackers on the plane."

"Great", muttered Indy as heard gunfire and screams of several passengers. He reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out the Webley, tucked it into his belt and reached into the other pocket, pulling out a bullwhip, attaching this to his belt. As he got up and crept towards the cockpit he noticed that the passengers were crouched down in their seats; no-one dared move or say a word.

As Indy had reached the cockpit, he could hear voices. He glanced into the cockpit where two men were talking in Japanese shouting at one of the pilots. The second pilot was led on the floor, unconscious.

Almost at once, the two men turned round to face Indy and a third man yelled in Japanese and ran towards him. The man threw a punch and Indy ducked, hitting one of the other men in the face. The man who had attacked Indy pushed him aside and flew at Indy and they fought. Willie hit one of the other men on the head with a suitcase and he yelled in pain. Then one of the other men flew at her and she screamed.

"Indy, help!"

Indy hit the man in the face and grabbed the man who had attacked Willie and backhanded him across the face. A cheer went up and Willie smiled.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Oh Indy. That was great! Yeah, I'm fine. Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, fine", he smiled. "I'll just be glad when were back in the States."

Willie smiled and realised that the pilot had just woken up. Indy and Willie walked over to him and helped him to his feet.

"Looks like you took care of those guys", he began. "Many thanks."

"With this lady's help, yeah", smiled Indy.

The pilot who was flying glanced around at his colleague.

"Are you okay mac?" he asked

"A slight bump to the head. And yourself?"

"Fine mate. Thought we had it there for a moment, though."

He turned to Indy and Willie.

"Are both of you all right?" he asked.

"Fine", replied Indy.

"I'm Aaron", he began.

"And my name is Greg", said the other man. "We'll need to inform the appropriate authorities when we land, and I'll make sure I put in a good word for you, Mr…"

"Jones", said Indy. "Dr. Jones."

The man smiled as he took his seat.

"Hmm, a title. I see. A doctor of medicine, is it?"

Willie smiled.

"Actually he's an Archaeology professor, and none other than Dr. Indiana Jones."

The pilot smiled.

"Well well. This is a pleasant surprise to have a famous person on board", he beamed. "Very pleased to meet you."

"This is turning out to be one helluva flight", sad Aaron.

"I take it you've heard of him, then?" asked Willie.

"Oh, yes of course. Hasn't everyone?"

"Well, I don't know about that…" began Indy, his voice trailing off.

He turned and another assassin flew at him with a knife. Almost at once Indy cracked the whip, the end catching the knife and it flew to the back of the cabin. The man looked terrified as the passengers yelled and cheered. Indy shrugged and smiled modestly as the assassin flew at him. Willie screamed and Indy hit the man in the face and he went out cold. Another cheer went up and Willie smiled proudly at Indy, grabbed one of the men and she grabbed the other man and dragged him to the cargo hold. Once the men were securely locked in the hold, Indy and Willie returned to their seats.

"You okay back there?" yelled Aaron.

"We're fine", yelled Willie.

Indy sighed and slumped into the seat, placing his fedora on his face. Willie smiled and covered Indy with a blanket.

"Get some sleep, Indy. I think you deserve it."

Willie Scott woke up. The plane had just landed and she glanced over at Indiana Jones, who was still sleeping. She removed the fedora from his face and slowly shook him awake. Indy slowly woke up as Willie woke Short Round up from a deep sleep. After gathering their things together, they went to exit the plane.

Willie heard a voice. It was Aaron.

"And please give a hand to Indiana Jones and Willie Scott. It's not every day you get two famous people on a flight."

The crowd gave a huge cheer and Indy and Willie glanced at each other and smiled while Short Round looked confused.

Whistles and cheers followed the three as they reached the exit, and Willie could not help but blush slightly and she noticed that Indy was turning a slight shade of red. Meanwhile, Short Round was really confused.

"I miss anything Dr. Jones?" he asked.

"Oh, y'know Shortie. The usual stuff. Three men tried to take over the plane and myself and Willie, uh, defused the situation."

Short Round grinned and skipped on ahead.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Big joke!"

"Uh, no Shortie. He's not kidding. It really did happen", said Willie.

Short Round stopped in mid motion and turned to them.

"It really happen?"

Indy nodded.

"Yeah, that's right."

As the three approached the entrance of the airport, Aaron and Greg approached them.

"Hi. Just wanted to thank you again for that stuff on the plane. It could have gotten really nasty", said Aaron.

"Oh", began Greg. "By the way, the three men have been arrested and they were not happy, I can tell you."

After saying their goodbyes to Aaron and Greg, they took a taxi to Indy's house and Indy opened the door. He was glad to be home.

"Well, here it is. It's not Pankot Palace but…" he said as he stepped into the front room, switching on the light.

"…it's home and I like it."

Willie gasped at what she saw. The room was decorated with various artifacts, figurines and books.

"Oh Indy, it's wonderful!" exclaimed Willie.

Short Round was absolutely amazed by the room. It was fascinating. He had waited so long for them to get to the States and for a while he couldn't speak.

"You like it?" asked Indy.

Willie and Short Round moved around the room, studying Indy's artifacts and book collection.

"It's great", beamed Willie.

Indy smiled and looked at the Chinese boy.

"And you?"

"Me think its great", said Shortie.

"Willie, do you want to call your parents, let them know that you're okay?" he asked

"Yeah, that would be swell."

While Willie made a phone call, Short Round explored the room some more. He then sat down and smiled, glad to be in America.

Willie returned to the room.

"They're fine," she told him, "And they're very interested in meeting you, Indy."

"That's good. Glad to hear it", said Indy glancing at both of them. "So, who's hungry?" he asked.

After dinner, Indy, Willie and Short Round retired to the living room and Short Round sat down on the settee and yawned.

"I still can't believe it", began Willie, reflecting on their adventure. "It's like a dream or something."

Indy nodded.

"I know what you mean. I must try to call Marcus again but I can't seem to get through at the moment."

Indy glanced over at Short Round who was led on the settee asleep. Indy smiled and covered him with a blanket.

"Indy, you look exhausted", said Willie, some sympathy in her voice.

"Yeah, I am pretty tired. I'm gonna hit the hay. How about you?" he asked

"I think I'm going to stay up for a while."

"Okay. Goodnight Willie."

"Goodnight Indy", she replied.

As Indy began to walk up the stairs he turned to her and smiled.

"And I thought you wanted to discuss nocturnal activities as well", he grinned.

"Sorry, Dr. Jones. It's getting late", she smiled back.

Indy smiled and slowly walked upstairs, going to the bedroom. He closed the door and glanced at himself in the mirror.

He was in definite need of a shave.

Indy removed his shirt and winced slightly as his back was still hurting him. He took off the rest of his clothes, placing these on the chair. He then climbed into bed and within moments was instantly sound asleep.

Men dressed in red and black with menacing faces approached Indiana Jones as he backed away from them. He was near a cliff edge and they began to move closer, brandishing daggers.

"No!" he yelled, sitting upright in bed.

Willie was sat on the bed, shaking him slightly.

"Indy, honey. You were having a bad dream", she told him.

He gasped.

"Indiana. Are you all right?"

"Yeah. That _was_ a bad dream."

Willie smiled and ran a hand affectionately over Indy's damp forehead.

"You sure you're okay?" she asked.

"Yeah", he gasped, flopping down onto the bed, suddenly feeling quite cold. He shivered.

Willie pulled the covers over him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Get some rest Indy", she said, leaving the room.

Indy smiled and closed his eyes, letting himself drift into a deep sleep.

Indiana Jones struggled to open his eyes.

"Well good morning", said a familiar voice.

"Uh."

Indy knew that voice.

He opened his eyes and sat up, glancing at the figure who was sat on a nearby chair.

"Oh, hi Marcus."

"Indy, how are you old boy?"

"Uh, not too bad Marcus. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm just fine. I thought that I would pay you a visit. It seems that you've been asleep for a couple of days now."

"I have?"

"Yes, that's right. And I've already met the delightful Miss Scott and your young friend Short Round."

"Glad to hear it", muttered Indy groggily.

"Tell you what, I'll leave you to get ready and you can tell me all about it."

"Uh, sure Marcus", said Indy, yawning.

"Good Lord, Indy. It sounds like this adventure _was_ an exhausting one."

Indy nodded.

"Yeah, it was", he replied.

Half an hour later after Indy had showered and got dressed, he ambled downstairs and found Willie, Short Round and Marcus in the kitchen. Willie was cooking breakfast and her and Shortie ran to Indy and hugged him when they saw that he had come into the room.

"Dr. Jones!" exclaimed Short Round. "How you feel?"

"Better thanks Shortie."

"You look better Indy", said Willie.

At breakfast, Marcus asked Indy and the others about their adventure.

"My goodness Indy", exclaimed Marcus. "That has got to be your most dangerous adventure yet, hasn't it?"

Indy nodded.

"I think you might be right."

"So tell me", began Marcus.

"Just how did you and Miss Scott meet?"

Indy and Willie looked at each other and smiled.

"That was an interesting story", said Selene.

"Glad you liked it", smiled Willie.

"Seriously though, have I done the right thing?"

Willie sighed.

"The thing is, as you know, Indy is one of the most reckless people ever and he lives an extremely exciting but dangerous lifestyle and you either have to accept it and live with it, or end the relationship."

Selene nodded.

"Willie, I'm not asking him to give it up, but lately, I have been so close to losing him, it hurts."

"Selene, at the end of the day, you love him, don't you?"

Selene nodded slowly.

"Yes, I do."

"Well, in order to love someone, you accept them and everything that goes with it. Kind of like the whole package."

"You're right", she sighed. "Oh Willie. What have I done? He's definitely going to call it off, isn't he?"

"I don't know. Maybe he thinks that you are going to do the same. Selene, listen to me. When Indy gets back, talk to him. Tell him how you feel. I'm sure he'll listen and if he doesn't, send him to me and I'll sort him out", she laughed.

Selene smiled.

"Thanks for your advice Willie", said Selene as she stood up to leave.

"Don't mention it", she told her.

Sallah's House, Cairo, Egypt

Marion was sat in the living room when Fayah came in.

"Marion. Are you all right?" she asked.

She sighed.

"Yeah. I'll be okay. Just worried about Indy."

Just then, Sallah and the doctor came into the room. Marion stood up.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked.

"The wound has become infected and he has a fever. He will be all right but just needs to take it easy."

Marion nodded.

"Yep, he's gonna _have_ to take that vacation pretty soon", she smiled grimly.

By the next afternoon, Indy woke up. For a moment he thought that he was dreaming and then he realised that he was in bed, in the guest bedroom in Sallah's house. Indy slowly got out of bed and noticed that he was dressed in a nightshirt and was unsure of how long he'd been asleep. He got up, washed and dressed in his usual attire of khaki shirt and pants, and then he wandered downstairs. He could hear Sallah and Marion in the living room, talking.

"I am sure that Selene is missing Indy", said Sallah.

"I think you're right", replied Marion. "On the way to Alexandria he told me that he really didn't want to break up with her. In a way I feel sorry for Selene because she's probably feeling guilty right now."

Indy was about to enter the room when Marion said something.

"But it's Indy I really feel sorry for. He's a very reckless and brave person and that's just the way he is. I mean, she can't expect him to change."

Indy smiled and entered the room, acting as if he hadn't noticed that they were talking about him.

"Hiya", he said, yawning.

"Jones", smiled Marion. "You look better. How are you feeling?"

"Better thanks. Why didn't you wake me?" he asked.

"Indy", began Sallah. "Your wound got infected and you lapsed into a fever."

Indy was puzzled.

"When was that?"

"Yesterday."

Indy thought a moment.

"The Ark…"

"Relax Indy", said Marion. "We've still got it. In fact, I'm just goin' to…"

Someone yelled loudly and the three of them rushed outside where the noise was coming from. Before Indy could react, a man grabbed Marion and she cursed him. A few Nazi's surrounded the building and Heinrich stepped forward.

One of the Nazi's went for Sallah and they fought. Indy flew at Heinrich, hitting him in the face. Another Nazi ran forward and hit Indy in the forehead with the butt of his Luger and Indy, still feeling slightly dizzy tried to stay focused. The Nazi took advantage of this and hit him again, knocking him to the ground. Indy fought furiously to stay conscious and he could make out Marion being taken and the wooden crate containing the Ark being dragged away. He could hear Heinrich mutter something and then blackness surrounded him.

Indy slowly opened his eyes. He was led on the settee in Sallah's front room and he tried to sit up and but felt dizzy. Fayah came into the room and smiled.

"Sallah, he is awake", she shouted, happily.

Sallah entered the room and winced sympathetically when he saw Indy's face. Indy had a black eye and his face was cut and bruised.

"Sallah, how are you?"

"I will be all right. Do not worry about me. I am concerned about you, and they have taken Marion."

"I know."

"But, I am not sure where…"

"…I am. Just before I blacked out, I heard Heinrich say something about a ritual at the Temple of Solomon in Jeraluseum."

"One of the Ark's final resting places", breathed Sallah.

Indy stood up, feeling fatigued and dizzy.

"We've gotta go now."

"Indy…"

"I know. I've gotta take that vacation."

A while later, Indy and Sallah said goodbye to Fayah, and boarded a train for Jeraluseum. Indy was furious that the Ark had been taken again, and he really hoped that it wasn't the last he saw of it.

"Indy, I am sorry. Myself and Marion, we, we did not mean to talk about you and Selene without you being present. It is really none of our business but it grieves me to see you so upset."

"It's okay Sallah, really."

"My friend, try to get some sleep. I will awaken you when we arrive."

"Thanks Sallah. You've been a great help on this trip."

"That is okay Indy."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Indy and Selene were riding horses on a deserted beach and Selene's hair tumbled around in the wind. They were now sat by the sand dunes talking and kissing. Then they were led down, glancing up at the stars.

"Indy, my friend. Wake up, we are here."

Indy jumped awake, upset that it was just a dream. They left the train and bought two camels and Sallah led them to the direction of the temple.

"Are you all right Indy?"

"I've felt better", said Indy tiredly. "I sure hope I haven't lost the Ark again."

"Do not worry, you will get it back. And just imagine the look on Mr Brody's face when he sees it."

"Yeah. That _would_ be great", smiled Indy.

A while later, they arrived at a great temple and left the camels in a hidden place. Slowly, they approached the entrance and noticed that some Nazi's were outside. One of them spotted Indy and flew at him but Indy was ready for him and knocked the man out cold. Another flew at Indy and he ducked as the man threw a punch and then he fell to the floor. Behind him was stood Sallah, holding a heavy rock. Indy smiled.

"Thanks."

Indy and Sallah entered the temple and the interior was extravagantly decorated with hieroglyphics and great high relief carvings and drawings of King Solomon and the Queen of Sheba. Hundreds of candles lit the temple and Indy and Sallah looked across the temple and saw Marion, who was led down on a table; bounds around her wrists and ankles.

"She is unhurt", whispered Sallah.

"She appears to be", replied Indy.

Indy glanced over at her and she tried to break free. Indy smiled.

Just hang in there Marion, he thought.

"Indy, how are we going to…"

"I don't know. I'll think of something."

Indy reached into his pocket and pulled out some gloves and put these on. Sallah did the same.

Indy glanced across the temple as Heinrich came into view, followed by two Nazi's who were carrying a wooden crate. The Ark. The Nazi's removed the crate and the Ark of the Covenant seemed to light up the room by itself. Indy couldn't help but stare. The Ark was probably the most beautiful artifact that he had ever seen.

Two figures emerged by the Ark; a man dressed, Indy imagined, as King Solomon and a woman dressed to resemble the Queen of Sheba. They began to chant together.

"We've gotta move", muttered Indy.

Some of the Nazi's began to gather in front of the Ark.

Indy and Sallah crept out from behind the great statue and Indy crept up to one of the Nazi's and put a hand over his mouth and with one swift motion, broke the man's neck. Sallah grabbed a Nazi and they fought. Sallah hit him in the face and the man went to hit him but Sallah was ready and hit him again, knocking him to the floor. Indy grabbed another Nazi and dragged him away and as he did, the man let out a small cry and one of the other Nazi's turned round and alerted the others. Sallah shot one of the men in the stomach and the man clutched his stomach in pain. The chanting continued and as Indy ran over, a Nazi flew at him. Indy ducked and the man inadvertently hit another Nazi in the face. The Nazi who had been hit, swore in German and punched the other man in the face and another Nazi hit him. Just then a figure strode into the temple.

It was Rodriguez.

"Heinrich", he yelled. "What the hell is this? We had a deal. No stupid rituals. You understand?"

Heinrich stormed over to Rodriguez and before the Mexican could say anything, Heinrich shot him in the heart and he crumpled to the floor. Dead. Heinrich put on a pair of gloves.

"Jones, get me outta here!" yelled Marion.

The room began to shake violently and some of the Nazi's fell to the floor, as did Sallah. Indy helped Sallah to get up and the candles and torches seemed to fade compared to the light that began to fill the temple. A great see-through figure of a man at least fifty feet tall dressed in robes and a crown, emerged and the Nazi's shrunk back in terror.

Marion screamed.

"By the Gods!" yelled Sallah.

Indy stared as the great figure looked down at them. On his head, he wore a crown and was holding a staff with what looked to be a pentagram on the end.

"I am King Solomon and you are violating my laws!" he boomed, glaring at Heinrich and the Nazi's. "Leave the Ark. It does not belong to you. I command you to stop the ritual immediately!"

The figures of King Solomon and the Queen of Sheba were terrified but Heinrich yelled at them to continue. Heinrich ran over to the Ark and began to open the lid and Indy ran after him and pushed the man aside. A Nazi hit Sallah over the back of the head with his rifle and the Egyptian fought with the man. Heinrich hit the floor and then jumped up, trying to push Indy aside. The two men fought with the lid as three Nazi's crept up behind Indy and grabbed him, one hitting him in the stomach. They dragged him away and he tried to fight back but one of the men hit him over the head with something and he went down. Sallah was still fighting with the Nazi. Sallah punched him and ran over to Heinrich who was still trying to push the lid off.

"I command you to stop!" bellowed King Solomon.

Marion screamed.

"Someone help me!"

The huge figure of King Solomon pointed his staff at the Ark's lid and the two cherubim figures that were on the top began to move. No one couldn't believe their eyes as they began to flap their wings and flew to King Solomon. They were now at least eight feet tall. Solomon raised the staff and white lighting shot out of the cherubim's eyes and hit the two dressed as Solomon and Sheba, killing them instantly. The cherubim flew back to the Ark and as they shrunk in size, they seemed to almost merge back onto the lid.

Sallah fought with Heinrich, desperately trying to keep the Ark's lid down and the man pushed him to the floor.

"Sallah!" yelled Marion.

"Marion I am sorry, I…"

"Look out!" she yelled. "Close your eyes!"

Heinrich opened the Ark and just as he did, Sallah, Marion and Indy closed their eyes.

A bright light shone from the Ark and struck Heinrich in the face, killing him instantly. The Nazi's were terrified and ran out of the temple, frightened by this strange and mysterious artifact. A great explosion went off, blowing most of the candles out. Suddenly there was a great boom and lightning flew out of the Ark, hit the ceiling and ricochet off of the walls. Lamps shattered and a great wind blew through the temple. Indy and the others kept their eyes shut and could feel a great force in the room. There were a few more loud booms and several sound of what sounded like lightning off. More lamps shattered under the pressure and then gradually the sound became quieter and quieter until it became no more.

Silence.

Marion slowly opened her eyes, as did Sallah. Slowly, Sallah got up and untied Marion's bounds and she sat up and thanked him and he hugged her.

"Marion, are you all right?"

"Yeah", she nodded towards Indy.

"I don't think he is, though."

Together they walked over to Indy, who was conscious. He had been badly beaten.

"Can I go home now?" he asked, a slight smile forming on his lips.

Sallah and Marion helped Indy to stand and he could barely believe it when he saw the Ark. He sat down for a moment and watched as Sallah and Marion replaced the lid and boxed up the beautiful and mysterious artifact. Marion smiled at Indy, relieved that he had the Ark and that Indy was, well, alive and in definite need of that vacation. Sallah had found a truck and Marion helped the Egyptian to carry the Ark onto it and they loaded it onto the back of the jeep. Then they helped Indy into the truck. Sallah got into the drivers seat and Marion sat at the other end, with Indy sat between them.

"We will get this to port, and there I will leave you both so that you can return to America", said Sallah excitedly.

Marion nodded.

"Thanks Sallah. You've been of fantastic help to us", she smiled.

Indy was barely conscious and tried desperately to keep awake, but he was exhausted and felt terrible and felt as if he could sleep for a fortnight. He could feel sleep press onto him and let himself drift, giving into exhaustion. His head leaned on Marion's shoulder and she gently caressed his forehead with her hand.

"Well Jones, this time at least they can't take this away from you", she said in a quiet, gentle whisper.

They reached a port in Jeraluseum and Sallah made the necessary arrangements to ship the Ark to the States. Together with Marion, he helped Indy onto the steamer and entered their cabin, lying Indy on a cot. Marion and Sallah stepped out of the room and onto the deck.

"Sallah. It's been great to see you again. Thanks for helping us, you were great! Indy will be so pleased when he wakes up."

"Ah yes, Indy will be pleased. And Marion. Will you do something for me?"

"What's that?"

"Please make sure that he goes on holiday, as soon as he has recovered."

"I sure will", she smiled. "And I'm gonna write one helluva' newspaper story, too!"

"That is good. Please be sure to send me a copy."

"I will."

Marion hugged Sallah.

"Take care", he said.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"You too Sallah."

Marion waved to Sallah as he left the ship and she could just make out his deep baritone voice singing with joy. She smiled and returned to the cabin, exhausted. Indy was still asleep and she took a shower and changed into some clothes that she had found. She lay down on another cot, closed her eyes and drifted.

A few hours later, she woke up. Indy was awake. Marion got up and gently touched his shoulder.

"Oh, Indy. You look fit to drop."

"Thanks", he croaked.

He looked at her.

"Did we…?"

"Yeah Jones", she smiled. "We got it!"

"Marion, that's great!"

She went to leave the room.

"Where're you goin'?" he asked.

"To find a doctor. You've got some pretty bad injuries."

"But, Marion…"

She sighed.

"Indy. I'll be back in a minute."

A few minutes later, Marion returned to the cabin with a doctor. Indy had fallen back to sleep and the doctor treated Indy's wounds on his face, removed his shirt and tended to his other injuries. Marion watched as he worked. _Well, at least he's not yelling at me, _she thought.

She smiled. In some ways she loved the way that Indy flinched when she treated his wounds. She almost found it cute somehow.

When the doctor had finished she thanked him and he left the cabin.

A couple of days later, the steamer arrived in New York and Indy had been so exhausted that he had slept through the entire journey.

It was now evening and Marion shook Indy awake, which took some effort.

"Uh, Marion. What…?"

"Hiya sleepyhead!"

"The Ark. We, we have to, find it, uh. I've gotta…"

Marion grinned.

"Relax Jones. You've already got it! And guess where we are now? Home!"

A slow smile spread across Indy's face.

"Marion, that's great! I need to speak with Brody and Selene."

He tried to stand and Marion helped him to his feet.

"Hey, take it easy. We've gotta get you home so you can rest…"

"Marion, I've already rested", he said tiredly.

"Indy, you look exhausted. I think you need a break."

"Yeah."

He glanced at himself in the mirror.

"I think I need one too."

Marion called the museum and arranged for someone to meet them at the docks. A while later, a colleague of Marcus' named Iain met them and was extremely concerned about the state of Indy's health.

"Dr. Jones. Do you want me to drive you to the hospital?"

Indy smiled.

"I'll be okay", he said tiredly. "But thanks anyway."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay", he paused. "At least I will be in about a month or so."

They pulled up outside of the museum and Marion helped Indy out of the car. Iain entered the museum and called for some help. Two men came out and the three of them lifted the Ark crate into the museum and Indy and Marion followed. Indy could feel sleep press on to him but he was determined to stay for a few minutes.

Another colleague came over to them and asked Indy what the artifact was.

Indy turned to him smiled and simply said: "The Ark of the Covenant."

The man looked at him in surprise.

"You found it, Dr. Jones. That's wonderful. Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

When they were sure that the Ark was locked away safely, Indy and Marion went to leave and as they did, Brody's colleague and the other men congratulated Indy and he thanked them. Marion told them men that they were to carry the Ark only by the poles and when they asked her why she told them to trust her.

"C'mon Jones. Time to get you home."

"No Marion. I've got to see Marcus first."

"Okay. You win."

A few minutes later, they reached Marcus's house. Indy knocked on the door and Brody answered and he was thrilled to see Indy and Marion stood on his doorstep.

"Indy, Marion. Please do come in."

They entered the house and Marcus closed the door and hugged Indy.

"Well, I am very pleased to see the both of you."

"Great to see you too, Marcus", croaked Indy.

"Now, are you going to tell me or are you going to proceed to keep me in suspense?"

A slow smile spread across Indy's lips.

"You got it didn't you?"

Indy looked at him.

"Of course", he said smiling. "We've just come from the museum."

"That is wonderful Indiana. But if you don't mind my saying it, you look terrible. Have you recovered from your illness?"

"More or less, but I could really use some sleep right about now", he said tiredly.

"Of course. I'll notify the university."

"Thanks Marcus."

Brody turned to Marion.

"Are you all right my dear?"

"Not too bad, Marcus. Very tired."

"Yes, I would imagine that you most both be exhausted. Please let me drive you both home."

"That would be very welcome right now", said Indy.

"It's no trouble at all."

A few minutes later, they arrived at Indy's house and as Marion got out of the car and Marcus turned to Indy.

"Get some rest. I'll drive to the museum and sort things out."

"Thanks Marcus."

"And Indy, I would just like to say very well done."

Indy smiled tiredly.

"Thanks."

As Indy opened the front door, Marcus drove off and he and Marion waved. Marion followed Indy into the house and she closed the door behind her and then switched on a lamp.

Indy turned to Marion.

"Selene. She doesn't know that I'm back. I need to speak to her."

"Maybe. But right now, you need rest, Indy."

He nodded, descending the staircase, and Marion followed. Indy walked in the bedroom and removed the bullwhip and gun holster from his jacket pocket, and placed these on a nearby chair. Marion removed his fedora and helped him out of his leather jacket and also placed these on the chair. She left the room as Indy changed his clothes. He removed his shirt and saw his reflection in the dresser mirror and winced. He looked worn out. Indy changed into pajama bottoms and climbed into bed just as Marion came into the room and she looked at him sympathetically.

"Get some sleep, Jones. I'll wake you in a few days."

He nodded and made himself comfortable. Marion covered him with the blanket and left the room and it wasn't long before Indy lapsed into a deep, restful sleep.

Marcus had driven to the museum and began to make plans for the display of the Ark of the Covenant. He had called Selene to let her know that Indy and Marion were back and the Ark was safely at the museum.

"Oh, Marcus. I'm so pleased. When will you be displaying the Ark?"

"In a few days, when Indy is back on his feet. I'm planning something and I may need your help."

"Please count me in, I'd love to help. I'm going over to Indy's house now and I really need to see him."

"I would imagine that he is probably fast asleep by now."

"Well, Marcus. I really can't say that I blame him after what he's been though. Speak with you soon."

Selene drove to Indy's house and Marion answered the door.

"Selene. How's things?" she asked.

"Fine, well not really. I'd really like to talk to…"

"Indy? He's in bed, asleep. You can go up and see him if you like. He's a bit short on conversation right now, though."

"How are you Marion?"

"Very tired. You know how it is. I'm gonna go over to my newspaper soon and type of something for the late edition."

"That's great. I'll just go up and see him."

Marion nodded.

Selene slowly walked up the stairs and walked over to the bedroom. She slowly opened the door and Indy was led in bed, fast asleep. His face and chest were covered in deep cuts and wounds and she winced sympathetically when she saw these.

_Poor Indy. What have they done to him? _

She sat down and watched him for a while. She wanted nothing more than to wake him and tell him how she was feeling. She couldn't bear to wake him, though. She loved watching him sleep; he looked innocent, almost child-like and besides, he looked as if he needed at least a week's rest in his current condition. Selene gently ran a hand over Indy's cheek and forehead and smiled. A while later, she got up and left the room and joined Marion downstairs.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Still sleeping. He's got some pretty bad injuries."

"Yeah, I know but give him a few days and he'll be okay."

Selene drove Marion to the Daily Crow and Marion thanked Selene and headed to her office. She walked up the stairs and sat down at her desk and began to type. A few minutes later, Jack, her Editor came into the room and was surprised to see his Assistant Editor, sat down, typing.

"Marion. What are you doing here? I didn't expect to see you for a few more days."

"This can't wait", she said, and carried on typing.

A few minutes later, she pulled the piece of paper out of the typewriter and called a colleague over.

"Tim, could you do me a big favour. Please, please can you get this in for the late edition?"

"Of course, Miss Ravenwood."

"Thanks a million."

"Sure thing Miss Ravenwood", he said, dashing off with the article.

Marion got a lift to Indy's house, went upstairs to check on Indy who was still sleeping. When she returned to the living room, there was a knock at the door and she answered it. It was Henry.

"Marion. Is Indiana all right?" he asked.

"Come in Henry. He's badly injured and is sleeping at the moment."

"Marcus told me about the Ark. It is wonderful news!"

The door went again. It was Jack, her Editor.

"Marion, this has just come out."

He handed her a newspaper.

"I was very impressed by your report. You did an excellent job."

"Thanks Jack."

A familiar figure came into view.

"Marcus!" exclaimed Henry. "Come in."

"Thank you."

A couple of reporters came to the door and approached Jack.

"We're from the Daily Star. We've heard about a certain artefact that's just been found and we were wondering if we could speak with Dr. Jones?"

Jack was about to say something, when Marion stepped forward.

"He's already spoken to a newspaper."

"Huh?" said one of the men. "How'd they find out?"

"I suggest you read the front of the Daily Crow", she told them.

"I suppose you have some idea about that, do you?" asked one of them.

"I think it's time you left", said Henry.

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Jones' father. He's had an exhausting few weeks and now he needs plenty of rest, so please don't come back and disturb him again."

The men left and as they did, Marion stepped outside.

"Oh, by the way. I should have some idea about that article. I wrote it."

She smiled and the men looked very embarrassed indeed.

She closed the door and everyone fell about laughing.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Two days later

Indy slowly woke up and tried to shake the cobwebs from his brain. It was dark and he was disorientated for a moment, as he was unsure what time it was. He switched on the bedside lamp and blinked. He then checked the clock.

It was 7.34 pm.

Then he noticed something on the bed. A newspaper. He reached over for his glasses and read:

**Stunning biblical artifact to be displayed**

By Marion Ravenwood  
Assistant Editor

A well-respected scholar has just returned from the Middle East with one of the most sought-after artifacts the world has ever known. Eminent and esteemed professor of Archaeology, Dr. Henry Jones Jr. has looked for and found the incredible historical and biblical Ark of the Covenant, and it was not easy. And I how do I know all this? Because, folks, I was there! Yes, that's right. Yours truly accompanied Dr. Jones on the expedition and let me tell you, Professor Jones was not the only one searching for this beautiful artifact. Anyone interested should visit the Old World Museum because I guarantee that when you see this artifact, you won't be able to take your eyes off of it.

Watch this space for details!

A slow smile spread across Indy's face. _Thanks Marion. I owe you big time! _

Indy got up and as he did, he could hear voices coming from downstairs. He glanced in the mirror and he decided that he definitely felt and looked a lot better. Indy got up, put on his pajama top and ambled downstairs and walking into the front room where Henry, Marcus and Marion were sat. As soon as Henry saw Indy, he was on his feet at once and hugged his son fiercely.

"Indiana. You're awake!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, kinda", he said, tiredly.

Henry pulled away, looked at Indy and smiled.

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks dad."

Indy smiled at Marion.

"Thank you for that newspaper report, Marion. I really appreciate it."

"That's okay. Thought you'd like it."

"Indy, how are you feeling?"

"Better thanks, Marcus. Is everything..."

Marcus held up a hand.

"Everything is sorted. I am ready when you are."

Indy smiled.

"Okay."

He turned to Marion.

"You feelin' okay Jones?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm better thanks. How long was I asleep for?"

"Oh, about two days", she told him.

Indy thought a moment.

"My classes…"

"It's all sorted", said Marcus. "Your students are missing you though."

"I bet they are", laughed Marion.

Indy was about to return upstairs, when he turned to them.

"Did Selene come round?"

"Uh, yeah", replied Marion.

"Why didn't you wake me?"

"She went up to see you and you were in dreamland and she didn't want to wake you. Can't say I blame her really. You're real cute when your asleep, Jones!"

"Marion!"

Henry laughed.

The next day, Indy was visited by Marcus who advised him to take the day off. Marcus also told him that the display of the Ark would be taking place the next day, and came round to check on his old friend, who he had to admit, was looking a lot better after a few days of sleep. Indy spent the day mulling about in his house, glancing at books and not really reading them as such. He walked over to the telephone and paused.

Meanwhile, Selene, who was off work, was in her room at the boarding house. She paused by her phone as Indy picked up the receiver, paused and put it down. Selene did the same with her phone. Indy began to pace. _I'm not callin' her. If she wants me, she knows where she can find me!_

He began to pace.

Selene stood up and paced in her room_. I really need to speak to him!_ She walked over to the phone. _No. Not on the phone. I need to see him face to face_.

Just then, the phone rang and she grabbed the receiver.

"Hello?"

"Hello Selene."

"Oh, hi Marcus."

"Selene. It's about tomorrow. If you could arrive about eight O' Clock that would be marvelous."

"That's fine. I'll see you there."

She rang off.

The next day, Indy felt better and decided to return to the university. He was teaching the last class of the day and the subject matter was regarding Chan Chan in Peru.

When he'd arrived at the class, several notes and get-well cards had been left for him, as most of the class had heard about him catching Pneumonia.

As he finished the lecture, he glanced over at the class.

"Please can everyone hand their assignments in by next Friday, oh and also, for those of you who left me notes and cards, I would just like to say thank you and it is very much appreciated."

The bell rang and the class stood up to leave. Indy handed out marked term papers and the students took these and as a few of them walked past him, some stopped and smiled at Indy.

"Oh, you're very welcome Professor", said one.

"That's okay, Dr. Jones", smiled a pretty female student.

"Dr. Jones. Glad to see that you're feeling better", said another.

Indy thanked them and as the rest of the class filed out a student walked over to Indy as he was gathering his papers together.

"Dr. Jones?"

Indy looked up.

"Yes?"

It was Fatima, one of his students.

"I believe this is yours, Miss Santos", he said handing her a marked paper.

She glanced at the grade.

"A B-Plus! Wonderful. Thank you."

Indy glanced down and one paper had not been collected. The paper for Stella Collins.

"Have you seen Miss Collins?" he asked.

"She's ill at the moment."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. She's at home dying of the flu. It seems that you weren't the only one to catch the bug", she teased.

Indy thought a moment and then glanced at his watch.

"I don't normally do this, but well, I have some time so I'm going to take her paper over to her. Do you think that she'd mind?"

Fatima smiled and tried very hard not to giggle.

"Oh, Dr. Jones I don't think that would be a problem. I'm sure she'll like that, and uh, I really hope that you're feeling better now. We were all very worried about you."

"Thanks. I was really touched by the cards and notes."

Fatima went to leave.

"I know. And Dr. Jones. I think I speak for the whole class when I say how popular a professor you are."

She left Indy with his mouth slightly open.

Fatima raced to a telephone and rang Stella.

"Stella, you'll never guess what?"

"What?"

"You're going to be getting a visit from someone very soon."

"Who?"

"None other than our archaeology professor, Dr. Jones!"

"You're kidding!"

"I am not. He's bringing your term paper round."

"I can't believe it."

"Believe it. Oh, you're such a lucky girl. He's an absolute dream!"

"You're telling me. He's wonderful! That's great Fatima, thanks for letting me know."

Indy knocked on the door to Stella's house and Jean, Stella's mum answered.

"Oh, hello", she said.

"Hi, I'm..."

"You're Dr. Jones, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's right, Mrs Collins."

"Oh, please call me Jean."

"Uh, Jean", began Indy. "I was wondering if it would be possible for me to..."

"...give Stella her term paper? Yes, that's quite all right."

She showed him into the hallway.

"Dr. Jones. I don't normally do this sort of thing, but I have heard from staff and students alike that you are a very well-respected and liked professor."

Indy smiled.

"That's very kind. Thank you."

Jean showed Indy up to Stella's room. She knocked on the door.

"Stella, dear. You have a visitor."

"Come in", said a voice.

Jean opened the door and Stella who was sat in bed, smiled. Her heart jumped into her throat.

"Oh, hi Dr. Jones. What a pleasant surprise."

Indy smiled.

"Well", said Jean. "I'll be downstairs."

Stella smiled at Jean.

"Thanks mum."

Indy walked over to Stella's bed and sat down on a nearby chair. Then he handed her the term paper.

"For you."

"You came all the way over here to give me this? That's very nice of you."

"That's okay. Thought it might cheer you up."

Stella looked at the front of the paper and gasped.

"An A minus! That's great. Thanks ever so much professor."

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Oh, not great at the moment."

"I thought you'd say that", said Indy, placing a small box on the bed. It was wrapped in paper.

"What's this?"

"A present."

She smiled.

"Well, go on. Open it."

Stella unwrapped the box and was confused when it turned out to be a box of tissues.

"I'm returning the favour, seeing as you left me a box of tissues in my office."

"How did you know it was me?"

"Ah, your handwriting was the same as on your test paper."

She sighed.

"Of course. I realise that now. Well, Dr. Jones. I hope you're feeling better now."

"I am thanks."

"The whole class was really worried about you. You're really quite popular, you know."

For a moment, Indy didn't know what to say.

"That's very kind. Well I hope you feel better soon."

Indy went to leave.

"Dr. Jones?"

He turned to her.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to say. I heard about you finding the Ark of the Covenant. I would like to take this opportunity to say congratulations and I'm really pleased for you."

"Thank you."

"Oh and I'm sorry I can't make it tonight. I would have really liked to have attended."

"I'm sorry too. You and Fatima are some of the best students I've ever had."

Stella was stunned.

"Thanks."

Indy flashed a smile at her and left and Stella's heart jumped somewhere in the direction of the ceiling.

As Indy returned downstairs, Jean smiled when she saw him.

"I'm sure that you've made her day with that test paper", she sighed as she opened the front door.

"Ah, I remember how much I used to like my university professors…"

She then realised what she had just said.

"I'm sorry", she began. "I guess she'll never forgive me now."

Indy smiled as he stepped outside.

"But then again, Professor. I supposed that you're used to it by now", she said, smiling, as she closed the door.

Jean went up to Stella's room.

"My dear daughter", she said, as she watched Indy walk down the street.

"You weren't exaggerating. Dr. Jones is _very_ handsome."

Stella couldn't believe it.

"Mother!"

The Old World Museum  
Later that evening

The Ark of the Covenant was displayed in a glass case in the centre of the room. It looked absolutely magnificent as light shone on it from above. The room was also filled with museum and university staff, students, reporters, friends of Indy's and various other people. They were dressed formally and were stood, talking, drinking and laughing. Marcus was waiting for Indy to arrive. Just then, a man walked over to him and whispered something in his ear.

"The guest of honour has just arrived", announced Marcus.

A moment later, the double doors opened and Indiana Jones, dressed in a tuxedo looking very smart indeed, entered the room. His hair was neatly parted and he was clean shaven. Almost immediately, the room became silent.

Indy paused, feeling slightly paranoid.

_Wonderful. What's going on? _

A colleague walked over to him and smiled.

"I would just like to say congratulations on your recent find, Dr. Jones."

"Thank you."

Another man came over, his tone enthusiastic. "Well done. The Ark is the most beautiful artefact that I have ever seen. I must say professor, I'm very envious."

Indy thanked him.

Conversation in the room resumed and several of Indy's colleagues and students congratulated him.

Indy thanked them and then walked over to Marcus.

"Hello Marcus", he smiled.

"Well, hello Indy. I'm so glad that you've arrived. How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks."

Marcus smiled and put a hand on Indy's shoulder.

"Well, I've got to sort out a few things. If you'll excuse me."

"Sure, no problem."

Indy glanced around the room and was disappointed. He really thought that Selene would be here.

People were talking amongst themselves and Indy glanced at the Ark, walked over to it and smiled. Brody was now showing people to their seats, which were placed in front of a podium.

Indy put his hand up to the glass and smiled. He could hardly believe that he finally had the Ark of the Covenant in the museum. It was beautiful. He then saw someone in the corner of his eye and turned to see Selene stood there. She was wearing a green dress and looked absolutely stunning. Indy smiled as she slowly walked over to him. Brody began to address the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen. As you can see, the museum is very proud to have on display a magnificent artifact from biblical times…"

"Selene", began Indy. "I wasn't sure if you'd be coming."

"Oh, Indy. I wasn't going to miss this."

She sighed. "When you were away in Egypt, I heard about what happened and I…"

Selene told Indy that she regretted what she had said to him before he departed for Egypt and Indy told Selene that he had been convinced that the relationship was definitely over.

Marcus looked over at Indy and smiled.

_Sorry old boy. Please forgive me_, he thought as he addressed the crowd.

"Now, I have it on very good authority that the Archaeologist who retrieved this artifact, did so at great personal risk. Not only did he have the problem of facing some, shall we say, difficult parties, but he also attempted the retrieval when he was not in the best condition to do so."

Indy paused and looked over at Marcus, who smiled.

Indy smiled back nervously. _Marcus, what are you doing?_ he thought

"And without further ado, may I present to you, the man who found this very same artifact…"

Indy paused as the audience began to clap. Selene put her mouth to Indy's ear.

"Good luck, professor."

Marcus continued.

"…one of the most well-respected and popular professor's on the campus. The eminent scholar and Archaeology professor, Henry Jones Jr. of the University of Chicago."

Several cheers went up. Indy smiled, and he could feel himself going red. He was overwhelmed. For a moment, he couldn't move. The clapping was getting louder and as Indy began to move toward the podium, Selene put a hand on his shoulder.

"You deserve this one Indy."

"Go", she said, pushing him toward the waiting crowd.

As Indy reached the podium, he turned round and faced the crowd, some of which he recognised; friends, Marion, Henry, students and reporters.

He turned to Brody.

"Marcus, I'll get you for this", he half joked.

"Ah, where to begin. I originally went looking for the Ark of the Covenant five years ago."

As Indy spoke, he told them about the confiscation of the Ark and how Marcus had recently come to him and told him about how the Ark had been stolen. He said that at first he was reluctant to get it and hinted slightly about how difficult it had been to retrieve it a second time.

"I would like to thank Marcus Brody for the fantastic job that he has done here and for his kind comments. I would also like to thank Marion Ravenwood, Assistant Editor for the Daily Crow and someone else who can't be here right now, Mr Sallah Mohammed Faisel el-Kahir, as they were both a great help to me on this expedition."

Several cheers went up as Indy looked over at Selene.

"And, this time when I went looking for the Ark, there was only one person who I couldn't stop thinking about", said Indy, looking at her.

Selene blinked.

"I met her a while ago, last year in fact. And during my trip I got sick and she looked after me when I was unwell."

Selene really hoped that the ground would swallow her up. Indy looked straight over at her and she remembered how she felt when she had seen him for the first time.

A few people turned round to see who he was talking about.

_Oh god_, she thought. _I can't believe he's doing this! _

Indy stepped down from the podium and slowly walked toward her.

"The thing is, while I was away, all I could think about was her."

A few ooh's and aah's went up.

"I first met her in China", he said walking over to Selene. "She's a nurse and her name is Selene Rogers", he said smiling.

A cheer went up.

Selene looked at the floor and blushed scarlet.

"Well folks", began Marcus as everyone turned to face him.

Indy smiled as he reached Selene.

"Very clever. You and Marcus, you know."

Selene smiled.

"Oh, Indy. Sorry about that. Really didn't mean to embarrass you."

He smiled.

"That's okay. Looks like I got you back."

"Indy", she began. "I'm really sorry about everything."

"Don't worry, I…"

"Honey, I heard about what happened. I was so worried about you that I was even going to fly to Egypt and…"

"You were? Oh, Selene, I…"

"Yes?"

He looked into her eyes.

"I love you."

She smiled.

"I love you too, Indy."

Selene kissed Indy with as much passion as she could find and Indy returned the kiss in the same way.

Selene drew away breathlessly and smiled.

"Well, am I taking it that the relationship definitely isn't over?" he grinned.

"Absolutely", she replied hugging him.

The talk had finished and Brody went over to Indy and Selene.

"Indy, sorry about that. I just wanted to say I'm very pleased for you and it is fantastic to finally have the Ark of the Covenant in the museum."

"That's okay, Marcus. I forgive you, for now", he smiled.

Marcus laughed.

Just then, Henry strode over and hugged his son.

"Indiana. Well, you got it and I just want to say, well done boy! See, I told you that you would find it, didn't I, eh? Very well done indeed", he said, slapping Indy on the back.

"Thanks dad", smiled Indy.

Henry let go of Indy and beamed proudly.

"Selene", said Henry, kissing her hand.

"May I say, you look very beautiful this evening."

"Sorry dad", said Indy. "This lady is already taken."

Selene smiled and kissed Indy on the cheek just as Marion walked over to them.

"Well Jones. You did it!" she said, looking proudly over at the Ark.

"Hey, Marion. I can't take all of the credit. It's thanks to you and Sallah as well."

"Well, at least I am getting a mention", said a familiar voice.

Indy balked.

"Huh?"

Sallah made his way through the crowd. He was also dressed in a black tuxedo and he grinned at Indy.

"Sallah!" exclaimed Indy.

The Egyptian smiled and pulled Indy into a great bear hug.

"You did not seriously think that I would miss this one, did you my friend?" he asked.

Indy was speechless.

"You see Indy. After I left you and Marion, I returned to Cairo and then decided to take a flight to New York and I have been staying with Mr Brody."

"Sallah that's great. I really appreciate you being here."

"Well Indy", began Selene. "How do you feel now?"

Indy couldn't speak for a moment. He was flabbergasted.

"Well, I don't know what to say. I'm absolutely stunned."

"I can see that", she said laughing.

Selene looked into his eyes as the others left them and joined the party.

"Well I've got something that'll stun you even more."

Selene threw her arms around Indy. She kissed him and a moment later, Indy drew away from Selene and gasped.

"Selene, for a moment I thought you were going to tell me that you were pregnant."

"No, silly", said Selene grabbing Indy's hand as they went off to find the others.

They found Henry and Brody and then a familiar figure appeared by the door. She was dressed in a red evening gown and had her hair up. She smiled when she saw Indy, went over to him throwing her arms around him.

"Hey, Willie. How are you?" asked Indy.

"Just swell, Indy", she smiled.

She turned to look at the Ark.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" she exclaimed.

She turned to Indy.

"Oh, Indy. It's fantastic. I just wanted to tell you, congratulations!"

"Thanks", he smiled.

She turned to Selene.

"So, how are things between you and Indy" she asked, smiling.

"They're great", replied Selene.

"I told you that they would be", smiled Willie. "Y'know, you're a very lucky girl."

Selene smiled and glanced at Indy.

"I know."

Henry had poured some champagne and passed this around to everyone.

"I would like to propose a toast", he began. "To my son for finding one of the greatest artefacts the world has ever seen."

Indy smiled.

"And I would just like to thank everyone for coming and also to thank everyone for their help on the expedition", said Indy.

"Well son", began Henry. "Do you have any other announcements?"

Indy looked at him.

"Dad, what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, I only implied that well, now that you and Selene…"

Indy sighed.

"Okay, let's just say that before I went away, myself and Selene had some slight relationship problems, but everything is fine now."

"Well, that sounds like it's worth celebrating", said Henry, pouring some more champagne into Indy's glass.

"Henry, surely you're not trying to get Indy drunk are you?" said Selene, smiling.

"Of course not", boomed Henry. "I merely implied that this should really be a double celebration, that's all."

She nodded and Indy smiled as a thought came to him.

"Selene, why don't you ask my father about that time in, say, in about 1920 was it, when he drank a bit too much and ended up…"

"Now son", Henry began. "There's no need to…

"Ah", began Marcus. "Yes, I remember getting lost in that village and then finally finding the place that I could pay, well let's just say I had to find Henry and…"

Selene burst into laughter.

"Ah", began Henry. "But I failed to tell you about the time when we were living in Colorado, a large rodent had found it's way into my desk drawer, and as my son was more than efficient than dealing with hunting rats in our cellar…"

Indy rolled his eyes.

"Is that true?" asked Selene.

"Yeah, and I was sent to my room. I was only six!"

"Ah, but if my memory serves me correctly, Indiana knew Latin, Greek and he could swear quite proficiently in Navajo."

Everyone laughed and more champagne was poured.

Indy smiled, took Selene by the hand and led her to the balcony outside. She looked out at the night sky and Indy stood behind her and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"I'm fine", she told him.

She turned around to face him.

"How about you? Have you fully recovered from your Pneumonia?" she asked with more than a hint of concern.

"Yeah, more or less. I have had a couple of dizzy spells, but the doctors say that it will go in time."

She ran a hand across his cheek and caressed his forehead.

"Indy, Marcus told me what had happened I was really worried about you. I was literally going to fly to Egypt, but then I thought that maybe you would be better off staying in hospital."

Indy smiled thoughtfully.

"I know you would have. You can be really stubborn sometimes, Selene Rogers."

"So can you, Dr. Jones. Oh, Indy. I'm so glad you're here. All I wanted was for you to come back so I could tell you how I felt. I'm sorry that I didn't wake you up when you got back, but I just couldn't bear to disturb you. Are you sure that you're okay now?"

"Selene, I'm fine. I appreciate your concern though."

She smiled and looked out at the night sky and then had a thought and she turned to Indy.

"And what did you think you were doing up at the podium, professor? I can't believe you…"

He smiled and stepped toward her.

"I just wanted to show you", he said looking into her eyes, "that I love you and have no problem admitting it."

"Oh, you do, do you?"

"Yeah."

They were just about to kiss, when a photographer appeared and smiled.

"Excuse me professor. Would you mind if I took a photograph of yourself and your lovely companion."

"Not at all", he smiled.

The photo was taken and the man thanked them and disappeared.

"Selene, I'm sorry about earlier. I really didn't mean to make you feel awkward."

"Ah, that's okay", she smiled. "Actually, I thought it was very romantic."

"You did?

"Well, let's just say that I've never had something like that happen to me before."

"I hope you didn't mind and I could tell by the look on your face when I got called up to the podium that you and Brody had planned this evening."

"Can you forgive us?"

He smiled.

"Yeah, I forgive you both, and as I said earlier", he said stepping closer to her, "I really have got no problems with telling you that I love you."

Selene Rogers looked into Indiana Jones' eyes and kissed him. Indy closed his eyes and could feel the world just slip away…

**THE END**


End file.
